


Soul

by ElhiniPrime



Series: Soul [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Female Mike, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElhiniPrime/pseuds/ElhiniPrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day that was supposed to be full of laughter and joy turned into one of blood and screams. Who did this? No one knows, heck, they couldn't even find the bodies except for a single hand and lots of blood. The new problem? Those kids are still there…and they aren't happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm new to this fandom, only really seeing it after my boyfriend forced me to watch Markiplier's FNAF playthroughs. He then challenged me to write a story not based in a fandom I knew very well and that he got to pick. He chose this one so hey! Here I am. To my other readers who've followed me...here's me saying 'No I'm not dead!' College is hectic and thanks to my wonderful boyfriend, I haven't had time to write anything but on this because he's unleashed a herd of plotbunnies and they will not go away! This will probably end up as a trilogy, one for each FNAF. The first will go right before the Murders and up to the Bite of '87 (Soul). The Second will go from after the Bite until whenever I decide (Soul: Shades) and the last will be 30 years after that (Soul: Guardian Angel). A little note about the characters (Particularly Mike Schmidt): Mike is a girl in this one. I've seen where this happens and I kinda like the idea. In the beginning she's just turned 6 and has an older brother named Robby who's 12. Matt and Amanda are siblings and Sam is all by himself as an only child. With all that said and done, here's chapter one of Soul. I own absolutely nothing except for the few OCs in here (the parents).

Chapter 1

_May 4, 1987_

The sun streamed through the windows of the warm-tinted room. The tiny form of a dark-haired girl lay curled up in the bed, snuggling with her pillow. The door to her room creaked open and two pairs of bare feet walked inside.

The girl's amber gaze fluttered open blearily…just to see the smiling, red-headed and golden-eyed form of her big brother.

"Wha time is it Wobby?" she murmured.

"Doesn't matter," her brother grinned, ruffling her bird's nest of brown hair, "It's a special day,"

"Huh?"

A gentle hand lay itself on her shoulder and the girl looked up at the smiling face of her mother.

"Happy 6th birthday, Mikayla," her mother whispered, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Thanks, Mama," the little girl yawned sitting up, "Daddy gone?"

Both her elder brother and her mother looked at each other before her brother answered.

"Um…yeah," Robby stammered, clearing his throat, "He ah…he won't be back until much later, Mike,"

"Good," Mikayla, Mike, sighed.

"Why do you call her that?" their mother chastised, "She's a little girl, Robert Edward Schmidt, not a boy,"

"It's easier to say," the twelve-year old shrugged, "Not to mention, everyone else calls her that,"

Their mother sighed, rolling her eyes before gesturing at Mike, "Go on and give her your gift,"

Robby gave a sheepish smile and handed Mike a small present wrapped in plain brown paper but illustrated to make it more colorful.

Mike's amber eyes glowed happily as she tore into the present and pulled out…

"Foxy!" she squealed, hugging the stuffed animal to her chest, "But Wobby…he's yours!"

"Yeah…but Capt'n Foxy ordered me to give him to his First Mate," Robby smiled, "I think he likes you better…but I can't be sure why…you little scallywag,"

He proceeded to tickle her mercilessly, making her squeal.

"Alright my little pirates," their mother smiled, "C'mon, it's time to get ready. We're going to Freddy's for your party, Mikayla, and all your friends and some of Robby's are going to come with us,"

"REALLY!?" Mike squealed as her mother kissed her forehead.

"I know how much you love the place, Mikayla," she said gently, "And after all, you only turn six once,"

"This is the best birthday ever!" Mike beamed, hopping off the bed and racing out the door towards the bathroom.

"You didn't have to give her the fox," their mother said.

"I wanted to," Robby shrugged, "Besides…maybe it'll help comfort her when…he…comes back,"

His mother gently ran her thumb over Robby's eyebrow, tracing the scar left from a broken bottle.

"I'm just not fast enough to get away," he admitted, "Yet, anyway,"

"You're the star of the track team," his mother smiled, "You're plenty fast enough. I've seen you run. You just have a protective nature that keeps you from running,"

She kissed his forehead, ruffling his red hair.

"And besides, you don't have to worry about him any longer," she told him, "Not after today,"

Robby's amber eyes widened, sparkling in sheer joy.

"You finally did it!?" he grinned, "We're…we're getting away from him?"

His mother hugged him close.

"And we never have to see him again," she promised, "Now, go get dressed. We're leaving in about half an hour,"

"Aye, aye, Mama!" Robby beamed, saluting before running off.

Anna Schmidt stood smiled as she watched her children get ready. Finally, she'd get to see them both happy and unafraid of the future.

…Too bad she didn't know that her world would shatter into a million pieces by the end of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to end it there, but I like having that ending. I don't know when I'll have the next one up but I will try my hardest. I won't be available to write this weekend as I am attending my boyfriend's grandmother's funeral. So, keep him in your thoughts and/or prayers through this time. It's only by his request I'm doing this story (I'm not a big fan of being scared...he thinks it's funny because I nearly fall out of my seat).  
> I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)  
> Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)  
> Máriessë ar mára tecië  
> Farewell and fair writing  
> Elhini Prime signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, a long chapter...much better! Sorry it took me so long guys, I've been busy this weekend. Anyway, here's a little bit more fluff until we get to the next chapter...I almost bet you can guess what's going on then! Oh, and before I forget...I need a cover for this story and if anyone would like to try their hand at it, let me know!
> 
> I own absolutely nothing except for the few OCs in here (the parents).
> 
> "Bold" is the Animatronics speech
> 
> "Normal" is human speech

Chapter 2

Robby turned around in the seat, watching as his sister hummed Freddy's musicbox tune and hugged the toy fox to her chest. She caught his eye and beamed, her smile lighting up the car. He returned the smile and turned to face forwards again. He was smiling for a different reason, still a happy one, but different. But, what could you expect from a child who found out that his mother was taking him and his little sister away from their dangerous home? Ever since Mike was born, their father had gotten more and more irritable, taking to drinking and coming home smelling like alcohol and violent. But did Robby blame his little sister?

No, absolutely not.

He loved Mike, pretty much anyone who met her did…he'd even taken the bottle aimed at her head for her. But, then again, he would have done that with anyone. His mother always said, there were three types of people in the world.

Wolves, sheep, and sheepdogs.

Mike and Robby's father was a wolf, no doubt about it. Mike could get vicious if someone was threatened, so she was no sheep…Robby had always thought her more like a fox. Their mother was the same way, and Robby…his mother always said he was a sheepdog.

A sharp squeal caught his attention and he felt little hands grab onto his shoulder.

"WE'RE HERE!" Mike squealed, bouncing up and down as their mother started to turn.

"Mikayla Elizabeth Schmidt!" their mother chastised, "Get your seatbelt back on!"

"But we're  _here_!" Mike whined, sitting back in her seat and doing as she was told…right as their mother pulled into a parking space, "An' you just parked Mama!"

Robby bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Robby, don't you  _dare_ ," his mother warned, but her eyes were smiling.

"I wasn't going to say anything," Robby replied innocently.

"Uh huh,  _sure_ ,"

* * *

The little family of three walked into the pizzeria, Mike was nearly bouncing up and down from the excitement as her mother walked up to the front desk and gave their reservation. Suddenly, Mike squealed and dragged Robby forwards with astonishing strength.

"'MANDY!" Mike beamed, finally coming to a rest next to a short, slightly plump, blonde girl whose shirt was lightly dusted with flour.

"Mike!" the girl, Amanda Harper, grinned, "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks!" Mike replied brightly, "Where Matt?"

"Here," came a voice from behind Amanda as her older, taller, brunet-haired brother walked out and put his hands on Amanda's shoulders, "Happy Birthday Mike, you guys did a  _great_  job picking this place!"

"Good to see you too, Matt," Robby teased, "We're in the same class and yet you greet my little sister faster than me,"

"She's the birthday girl," Matt shrugged, "Not my best friend,"

Robby was pulled out of his conversation with his friend by Mike tugging on his shirt.

"Where Sam?" she asked.

"I dunno," Robby shrugged, "But knowing him, he's probably hiding out in a corner,"

"Mikayla! Robby!" their mother called, making both children's heads snap towards her, "Stay together please? And be  _careful_!"

"We will, Mama," Robby promised, waving before Mike dragged him off, "How about we try to find Sam?"

"Otay!" Mike chirped, "But where do we check first?"

Robby looked around the area, scanning over the crowd in the pizzeria, only three had been invited to Mike's birthday, but that didn't mean that there would be more kids all over the place. Most of them were screaming and acting like total brats.

Mike tugged on his shirt.

"Wobby, I think I found him," she told him.

Robby frowned as he saw a group of kids surrounding a small, black-haired child with glasses.

_Sam_.

"Got 'im," Robby nodded.

"They're teasin' him again," Mike stated, "Wobby…"

"Well, then," Robby hummed, amber eyes bright as he started to walk forwards, "let's show those landlubbers not to mess with the birthday girl's friends!"

The siblings quickly and quietly made their way towards the group of kids right as one of them shoved the small form of Sam to the wall.

"What's with your  _eyes_?" one sneered, "You a vampire or something?"

"No, he's a four-eyes, get it right!" another snickered.

"Four-eyes,  _that's_  original," Sam spat back, his crimson gaze narrowing, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!?"

"Because picking on you is more  _fun_ , shrimp,"

"I'd be letting him go," came Robby's voice from behind the group, "Unless you want to ruin the birthday girl's fun by messing with one of her friends,"

The group of brats looked at the tall form of the twelve year old, whose amber gaze was hard and narrowed and offering pain if they didn't back off. Mike stood beside him, crossing her little arms and narrowing her own amber gaze. The leader snorted, dropping Sam to the floor and stalking off, his group following him as Robby and Mike helped Sam to his feet.

"You otay, Sammy?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam replied, brushing himself off and straightening his glasses, "Those jerks nearly broke their hands on my face but hey, you guys saved them from that trouble,"

"You know if you stay away from the corners, you'll be better off," Robby suggested, "Less attention and the less of a chance you become bully-bait,"

"I'm anti-social, haven't you noticed?" Sam snarked, before sighing, "You're probably right. Oh, and happy birthday, Mike, sorry you had to save me on your birthday but thanks,"

"It's  _no_  pwoblem," Mike dismissed, flapping her little hand in a way that mirrored Robby  _so_  much, "It was fun,"

"On the subject of fun…" Robby started, "I think the band's gonna be comin' out in a few minutes. Might want to head to the stage, Sam,"

"Yeah, and I'll get to see Bonnie," Sam grinned, "I've always wondered if that guitar was real or not,"

And with that he wandered towards the stage, joining up with Matt and Amanda.

"Let's keep explorin'!" Mike chirped, pulling on Robby's hand again, "It'll be  _fun_!"

"Alright, whatever you say," Robby chuckled, letting himself be pulled.

* * *

A few minutes later, Mike and Robby had wandered into the arcade section, looking at all the neat games and consols. Robby stopped, looking at one of the games, not noticing that Mike had slipped free of his grasp. The little girl wandered farther and farther into the arcade until she lost sight of her brother around a secluded corner.

"Wobby?" Mike stammered, looking around the prize corner, " _Wobby_!? Where are you!?"

She backed up, one foot after another until she bumped into a box. Mike froze, slowly looking up…right as the box exploded open and a dark shape lunged out.

Mike  _shrieked_  and fell backwards, covering her eyes and crying, tears running down her face.

"Mike?!" came Robby's voice as gentle hands wrapped themselves around her, "Hey,  _hey_ , First Mate, it's ok…I've got you, you're safe,"

"You  _left_  me!" Mike sobbed, "An' an' an' that  _scary thing_!"

Robby tilted her chin up, forcing her amber gaze to look at his own.

"Mikayla Elizabeth Schmidt," he told her softly, "I will  _never_  leave you. I will  _always_  be with you. No matter what,"

"Pwomise?"

"Promise,"

" _Pinkie_  pwomise?" she asked, holding out said finger.

Robby grinned and hooked his bigger pinkie around hers.

_"Pirate_  Pinkie promise," he told her, "Most serious promise there is!"

He then proceeded to embrace her, holding her close before releasing her.

"And look," he pointed out, gesturing at the Puppet that had sprung out of the box, "All he wanted to do was give you a present,"

Mike cautiously looked up, eyes warily looking at the white face as a slender hand presented a brightly wrapped present. The girl gingerly took the present and warily opened it…revealing a golden teddy bear.

"A  _Golden Freddy_!?" Mike gasped, "I never seen this one before!"

Her face lit up as she smiled at the Marionette.

"Thank you!" she chirped.

"See? That wasn't too bad. Now, where to next, First Mate Mike?" Robby smiled.

Mike's amber gaze flicked around until…

"Foxy!" she squealed, dragging her brother over to Kid's Cove, "Oooo! Look Wobby! There  _two_  of them!"

And she was right. There was a red Foxy, who looked older and more worn, and a pink and white one who had a parrot on her shoulder.

"Which one do you like better?" Robby asked.

"The wed one," Mike replied, "What kinda fox is  _pink_?"

She stuck out her tongue, making Robby laugh as they got closer.

**"Well ahoy there maties!"** the red Foxy called as it spotted the two,  **"What brings ye to the Kid's Cove?"**

"It's my birthday!" Mike grinned.

**"Is it now, lass?"**  the white fox asked with as 'smile',  **"Well, then, Foxy, we might have to have our First Mate!"**

**"Aye, that be wise, Vixen,"**  Foxy nodded,  **"Well, lass, what be yer name?"**

"Mikayla," Mike told him, "But my big brother Wobby and everyone else calls me Mike,"

**"Well, happy birthday First Mate Mike,"**  the two foxes chorused, making Mike's smile turn blindingly bright.

"That's what Wobby calls me!" she squealed happily, "This is the best birthday ever!"

Mike and Robby stayed at Kid's Cove for a long time, even after the other kids left to see the main show with Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. The two foxes almost looked surprised when they saw the two children still here.

**"Ye'd better be getting' along now, maties,"** Vixen told them,  **"The show be startin',"**

"But we wanna stay here," Mike stated, "This is the best part!"

Both foxes looked at each other…before Mike went up suddenly and hugged Foxy.

"An' besides… _you're_  my favorite," she told him.

"Little girl," a guard started, "You're not supposed to touch Foxy…"

**"Ah, let 'er be, matey,"**  Foxy started,  **"She be fine. Heh, never been someone's _favorite_  before,"**

After a few seconds Robby tapped Mike's shoulder.

"C'mon, First Mate, we need to get back to the show stage,"

"Awww!  _Robby_! Do we have to?"

"'Fraid so,"

**"Go on lass,"**  Foxy coaxed,  **"I be needin' to get back to me ship. I'll see ye in a while, lass,"**

"Aye, aye Capt'n!" Mike beamed, letting the fox go before trotting back to her brother, and the two walked towards the show stage.

* * *

After a rousing chorus of happy birthday and Mike insisting that everyone play 'London Bridge' with her, it was time for cake and ice cream.

"You've got something on your face," Robby teased.

"Where?" Mike asked.

"Right… _here_!" he cackled, tapping her nose and leaving frosting on it.

"Ew! Not cool!" Mike whined before grinning evilly and smashing a piece of cake in his face.

"Robby! Mikayla!" their mother chastised, "enough!"

"Yes Mama," both children mumbled, cowed.

Amanda stood up from her chair and looked at Mike and Robby's mother as well as her own.

"Mommy, Mrs. Schmidt, I need to go to the restroom," she told them, "I'll be back soon!"

"Be careful," her mother told her, gently kissing her forehead as Amanda skipped off.

The little girl had just gotten herself cleaned off and was heading back to the party when a gleam of gold caught her eye. Amanda walked past the sign that said 'Employees Only' and peeped around a corner…just to see a  _golden_ Freddy!

"Freddy!" Amanda beamed rushing forwards and embracing the bear, making a shocked 'oof!' come from it.

The bear turned around, looking down at the little girl.

"Hey, little girl," Golden Freddy started, "Are you lost?"

"Nope!" Amanda grinned, "I'm just coming back from the restroom and I see you! It's my best friend's birthday!"

"Is it now?" Golden Freddy hummed, "Well, miss friend of the Birthday Girl, how would you like to see a special room in the back?"

"Wha's in it?"

"Let me ask this, do you have a favorite character?"

"Uh huh," Amanda nodded, "I like Chica,"

"Well, how would you like to meet her and the rest of the gang? There's a special party room with cake and pizza and you can play with the characters all day!"

"REALLY!?" Amanda squealed, "Can I bring my big brother and my friends too?"

"Why not?" Golden Freddy asked, "I'll be waiting right here when you get back,"

Amanda nodded happily and skipped off.

* * *

"There you are!" Matt breathed a sigh of relief, as he hugged his sister.

"Matt's been looking everywhere for you," Robby explained.

"I found a  _golden_ Freddy!" Amanda squealed, "He said that there's a special room in the back where we can play with the characters all day!"

"Can we come too?" Sam asked, crimson eyes alight with hope.

"Why you think I come here?" Amanda asked, "C'mon!"

The group got up and followed Amanda towards the 'Employees Only' door. As they passed through, there was Golden Freddy waiting for them.

"Hey there boys and girls!" the bear started, "Who's ready to meet the gang?"

"E'cuse me," Mike started, "But if you Freddy…why you gold?"

"I'm Freddy's big brother," Golden Freddy started, "And you must be the birthday girl?"

Mike nodded.

"Well, Birthday Girl, this will be a birthday you'll  _never_  forget," Golden Freddy chuckled, "Now, follow me,"

The golden bear started away, the five children in a line behind him.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Mike mumbled, her honey-colored eyes flicking towards Golden Freddy as he led them towards the back room, "I scared,"

"Ah, c'mon, Mike, it'll be ok," Matt dismissed, "What's the worst that could happen,"

"Don't worry, Mike," Robby told her gently, "Everything's gonna be ok. Trust me,"

Mike sniffed, wiping her nose on the back of her hand as she nodded and put her chubby hand into her big brother's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we get rid of the fluffy stuff and get to the dark and sad stuff. I'm just going to let you guys go ahead and read! *Warning: Lots of gore and sensitive stuff* (Edit 10/8/15, I've put more detail into the actual murders, so that they're a bit more gruesome than they were originally. I've been thinking on this since I posted the original chapter but finally got around to doing it. Robby's is a bit more bloody and brutal than his original one and our lovely murderer is more sadistic...)
> 
> I own absolutely nothing except for the few OCs in here (the parents).
> 
> "Bold" is the Animatronics speech
> 
> "Normal" is human speech

Chapter 3

The line of children followed the golden bear towards the back. Mike held onto her brother, her small body shaking.

"I don't like this, Wobby," she whimpered, "I  _weally_  don't like!"

"We won't be here long," Robby promised, "We'll look and then head back out, how's that?"

"O-Otay,"

"I can't wait to see the new room!" Amanda grinned, "Then I get to play with Chica  _allll_  day!"

"And Sam will get to show Bonnie some of his tunes!" Matt nodded.

"And  _you_  and Freddy are gonna sing 'em!" Sam finished, "And Mike and Robby can go on a pirate adventure with Foxy!"

"Right through here, kiddos," Golden Freddy announced, opening a door with a grand flourish, "Go on inside!"

The five children made their way into the room, stopping as soon as they reached the center.

"Um…where are all the games?" Matt asked.

"And the food?" Sam added.

"And the gang?" Amanda finished.

Mike turned around and wandered closer to Golden Freddy…right as the golden bear locked the door.

"Um…Mister Golden Freddy?" she asked softly, "Why you lockin' the door?"

The bear turned around and chuckled darkly.

"Well…I can't have you all running away now, can I?"

"Why would we run awa…?" Robby started, but stopped as a flash of silver flickered into being.

Mike gave a shrill scream and stumbled back into Robby's arms, blood dripping from a long gash over her right eye. The five children stared up at the bear, fear glazing their eyes as pairs of blue, crimson, blue-violet and amber locked onto the long, blood-spattered, silver knife held in the bear's paw.

"RUN!" Matt shrieked as the bear straightened up, cleaning Mike's blood off the blade, "WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

The five children all turned and ran for the door they had just come in.

"Get back here you little brats!" the monster snarled, swiping at Mike's retreating form, nearly catching the little girl's copper pony-tail but it slipped through his clumsy, awkward fingers.

"FASTER!" Amanda screeched, her small, eight-year old legs churning as fast as they could as Robby hit the door, grabbing the knob and trying to turn it…

Only for it to refuse to budge.

"It's  _jammed_!" Robby cried, throwing his lanky form against the door, only to get rebounded as his frantic banging died away.

"What are we gonna…" Sam choked off and the three other children whipped around just to see Sam grabbing at something silver and shiny jutting from his midsection.

"Say hello to Mommy-Dearest, kid," the monster grinned from behind the dark-haired child.

The boy's crimson eyes misted with tears as he let out a choked, garbled cry. The knife blade twisted in the boy's stomach, an awful squelching noise oozing through the air as blood spattered from Sam's lips as he coughed. The knife was suddenly jerked out of Sam's stomach and the boy folded to his knees like a puppet with its strings cut. He then collapsed to the ground, his glasses falling off his face and skittering towards the boy's murderer. The murderer gave a sick smile under the bear mask he wore and crushed the glasses under his foot.

"Guess you won't be needing  _those_  anymore," he chuckled, looking up at the horror-struck, frozen children, "BOO!"

Amanda screamed in terror, Mike nearly climbed up Robby's lanky form and the track-runner sprinted away, Amanda and Matt trailing just behind…until the younger boy tripped and fell, sprawling across the tile, his wide blue eyes flashing in fear as the man in the costume picked him up by the hair and lifted him high.

"Let go!" Matt panicked, thrashing as he grabbed at the golden paw that was tangled in his curly brown hair.

"You're the singer, right?" the monster purred, tracing Matt's throat with the blade, "Why don't you sing for me then?"

Matt  _did_  open his mouth, but he didn't sing. The boy let out a high-pitched  _scream_  that made Mike whimper and cover her ears as she cried. The killer gave a sigh.

There was a flash of silver and a blaze of bright, hot red as blood spattered the room. Robby's heart hammered in his chest as he put a screaming, frantic Amanda behind him and Matt's bleeding and pale body hit the ground, weakly shivering as the blood coalesced around his body from a red, red smile across his throat…and then he stopped twitching, going too still.

"MATT!" Amanda shrieked, but Robby grabbed her arm and pulled her forwards towards the back of the room.

He saw a bunch of crates and jerked Mike and Amanda towards them.

"Robby…" Amanda whispered as the three cowered behind a crate, "He…he killed my brother!"

"Hush," he told her softly, "Maybe he won't find us if we stay quiet and don't move…"

"Then we can get the powice?" Mike whimpered.

Robby nodded, hunkering down as the footsteps got closer. Amanda whimpered, shaking terribly.

"He's going to get us…" she cried, "He'll  _kill_  us!"

"Amanda…shush," Robby pleaded, "Just stay still and he won't get you…"

"He's getting closer!" Amanda squeaked, "We have to  _move_!"

"No! 'Mandy! Stay here!" Mike hissed as the footsteps stopped.

"They stopped!" Amanda whimpered, starting to panic even more, "We can't stay here! We have to go! Go  _now_!"

She abruptly stood and sprinted away.

"Amanda! No!" Robby squawked, jumping to his feet just in time to see Amanda get caught.

The girl gave a shrill scream, so shrill and loud Robby was amazed that no one heard her…and then it was cut off as the man slashed his blade across her stomach, spilling red blood and globs of unidentifiable food material to the floor. The acrid scent of bile stung Robby's nose and Amanda started crying as the killer dropped her on the floor, letting her die slowly unlike their two friends. Robby ducked down again, turned towards Mike, who jammed a fist into her mouth, crying.

He couldn't let her die…he couldn't bear to see the life leaving his precious sister's eyes. He gave an inward sigh. There was no way that they both could get out alive…but maybe  _she_  could. But how? The door was locked, there wasn't any other way to leave.

 _"Think, Robby, think,"_  he mentally ordered as a cold breeze swept over him, sending goose bumps over his pale skin,  _"The vents!"_

"Stay here," Robby whispered, grabbing Mike's shoulders, "I'll lead him off, then you go run to Mama, ok?"

"Wobby,  _no_!" Mike cried, tears streaming, "He kill you dead!"

"But you'll be safe," Robby told her, "Just wait until he leaves or I distract him. Then you crawl through that vent over there and go straight to Mama, ok?"

"O-Otay,"

Robby started to get up, but Mike grabbed his shirt.

"Take it," she ordered, pushing their mother's locket into his hand, "It keep you safe,"

"Thanks, First Mate," Robby smiled sadly as he got up.

"I love you, Capt'n Wobby,"

"I love you too, First Mate,"

Robby sprinted forwards launching himself at the man in the suit and tackling him, screaming until his voice was hoarse. Robby made a valiant attempt to scratch at the villain but he was too weak. He managed to claw at the man's eyes, but the man yanked out the knife and used it to cut down on Robby's wrist. Robby gasped as the man continued to saw the boy's right hand off his wrist before flipping Robby over his head and slamming the boy to the ground. The man grabbed Robby back and covered his mouth with a hand. Robby's teeth snapped shut, drawing the man's blood but he wasn't going to let go…

That is…until a sharp, hot pain entered his chest repeatedly.

His fingers loosened and he looked down at the wooden handle of the knife that had killed his friends jutting out of his chest, out of his heart. He fell to the ground, shivering as he saw his friends' bodies lying around him.

"You're pretty quick, kid," the murderer hummed, yanking out the knife and flipping Robby on his back, "Let's see how fast you run when these are cut…"

An intense, fiery pain shot up Robby's left leg as the knife bit down, slicing through his Achilles tendon. Robby shrieked, tears streaming down his pale face as the knife went down on his other leg, blood spattering his ankle and heel and turning his white socks red. The man flipped him back over as Robby's body started seizing from the blood loss.

"Your sister called you Capt'n, didn't she?" the man hummed, cupping Robby's thin face with a paw before smiling darkly, "Well…what good pirate has both eyes?"

Robby's golden eyes flamed in terror as he weakly shook his head 'no'…right as the man drove the knife through Robby's right eye. Robby's mouth opened in a scream, but nothing came out except a pitiful, strangled gurgling sound while the man dug the blade around before finally yanking it out.

"You've got a fire," the man purred, taking off the bear's head and looking at Robby, "But fire wasn't enough to save you or your friends,"

Robby turned his half-blind gaze at his friends again. Matt's bigger, brunet-haired form was laying, crumpled on the ground, his mouth still open in the shocked 'O' as blood still trickled from the gaping slash in his throat. Sam's black hair was matted with his own blood, ropes of crimson beads painted over his hands. Amanda's blonde hair was now soaked with sticky crimson, her lovely violet-blue eyes were starting to dim.

"Robby…" she whispered, reaching…before her arm went limp and her head lolled.

Robby turned his head towards the man.

"W-Why?" he rasped, voice a broken, gurgling whisper of it's former self.

"Because I can," the man shrugged, grabbing the knife and jamming it back into Robby's chest, twisting as more crimson liquid poured from the wound, "Goodnight, kid,"

The boy's arm fell to the floor and the man stalked off, searching for Mike. Robby painfully turned his head towards his little sister and with agonizing slowness, put a finger to his lips.

Mike's honey colored eyes were streaming with silver tears and her shoulders were shaking from her silent sobs…but she gave a weak nod and Robby gave an even weaker smile as his hand dropped and the bright gleam of light fled from his eyes.

* * *

Mike crawled through the vents, sniffling and crying as she did. She'd nearly made it when she felt a hand grab her shoe.

"Where do you think  _you're_  going, birthday girl?" the murderer chuckled, making Mike scream and kick as hard as she could.

"LET GO!" she shrieked, using her other foot to kick the man in the head repeatedly, "LET! ME! GO!"

With a final kick, she connected with the man's nose, breaking it and sending him rearing back with a roar of pain. Mike used that simple delay and crawled through the vent even faster, losing one of her tiny ebony shoes in the process. She finally made her way out into the main hallway, standing alone for a moment and looking around in blind panic before sprinting down the hall.

"MAMA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, "MAMA!"

She entered the main room and looked around, ignoring the startled gasps at her appearance. She was too busy trying to find her mother…there! By the table, right where she'd been before.

"MAMA!"

Anna Schmidt looked around for her youngest child. She was expecting to see the smiling, bright-eyed little girl holding her brother's hand…she wasn't expecting to see the tear-stained, dust-covered, blood-spattered, single-shoed, lone figure that rammed into her.

"What happened to you?!" Anna gasped, holding her daughter out at arms-length, " _Why_  are you covered in blood? And  _where_ is your brother?!"

"Wobby…" Mike wailed, sobbing, "Bad man…"

"Mikayla?" Anna murmured as Mike clung to her mother, "What happened?"

"Sam?" came a deep male voice, "Sammy, c'mon! Where are you?"

"Matt? Amanda?" came a woman's voice.

The three children's parents came closer to Anna.

"Mrs. Schmidt," Sam's father asked, "Have you seen…"

The man's warm grey eyes landed on Mike's trembling and bloodstained form.

"Dear God…Anna, what  _happened_  to her?!" he asked.

"That's what I want to know," Anna sighed, "Mikayla, sweetie, what happened?"

"Bad man…bad purple man…" Mike stammered, "Golden Fweddy…took off his  _head_ …Wobby told me to  _wun_ , I didn'. I stay…I hide,"

"Mikayla," Anna started softly, " _What happened_? Where's Robby?"

Mike burst into tears again and buried her head in her skirt.

"THEY  _DEAD_!" she wailed, "BAD MAN KILLED THEM DEAD! SAM AN' MATT AN' MANDY AND…AND…"

The stunned adults looked horrified at the little girl who sobbed into her mother's chest, hiccupping every so often until…

"An-An-An' W-W-Wobby dead too,"

* * *

A Robby's eyes fluttered open to complete darkness. He sat up and rubbed his head, what had happened? The last thing he remembered was the man…

His eyes widened and he looked down at himself, freezing as he did. He could  _see right through his body_!

"W-What?" he stammered, looking around.

He stopped as he saw  _himself_  crumpled on the ground, his once golden eyes staring at something no one could see, well…now it was technically one eye but still, you get the point. His shirt was an even deeper red around his heart where a knife handle stuck out of it. His hand, cut off by the murderer, lay just inches from his head.

"No…this isn't possible!" Robby cried, getting to his feet and looking at his pale, translucent body.

"Robby?" a breathy voice asked, making the boy turn around.

"Amanda!" he breathed, rushing towards her and touching her shoulder.

"Are we…are we dead?" she squeaked, her silvery eyes brimming with tears.

"I think so," came Matt's voice as he came over too, followed by Sam.

"What about Mike?" Sam suddenly asked, "I don't see her!"

"She got away," Robby told them, "I…I let him get me so she could run away. At least…I think she got away…I hope she got away,"

"So what's that mean for us?"

"I…I don't know," Robby admitted, "I really don't,"

**_"I think I can help with that…"_ **

* * *

The police were called not long after Mike's startling revelation. Within minutes, the whole restaurant was emptied until just the three families remained.

A police officer walked out of the back room, underneath the police tape and walking towards the families.

"Well?" Matt and Amanda's mother demanded.

"There's a lot of blood," the officer said, "But no bodies. Seems like the little girl was right. We um…we did find this,"

He pulled out a plastic bag, seemingly innocent, until you saw what was inside. Anna gave a shriek and held her daughter close as Mike buried her head in her mother's chest.

It was a human hand, a child's hand.

"Tat's Wobby's hand," Mike sniffed, pointing, as the officer put the evidence bag away, "The purple man cut it off when Wobby scwatched his eyes,"

"It might have some DNA on it?" Sam's father, Chris Wyatt, asked hopefully.

"There's nothing underneath the fingernails, but we'll look," the officer promised, coming forwards and putting a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Mrs. Schmidt, Mr. and Mrs. Harper, Mr. Wyatt, I'm sorry for your losses," he told the parents as Matt and Amanda's mother, Jill Harper, started crying into her husband's shoulder, "But, I would suggest that you take your daughter and move somewhere else. This killer is still on the loose, he could come after her,"

"We could put in the papers that there were five children missing, not four," Matt and Amanda's father, Garret Harper, said, "Cover your tracks a little more, Anna,"

"I have family in the next city," Anna nodded, "We can stay with my sister,"

"I suggest you do it as fast as possible, Ma'am," the officer continued, "Your daughter is in more danger the longer she stays here,"

"We've got everything packed," Anna told him, "We were planning on leaving today anyway…just not like this…"

Mike looked back at the pizzeria, her golden eyes brimming with tears as she saw Robby's pained smile replay before her. She had lived, like he wanted. But he had died, just like she said…and now, she was utterly alone. Her big brother, her  _best friend_ in the  _whole_  universe…

Was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah...what have I done? Good Lordy this is the most bloody thing I've done and it was with poor kids! And who spoke to our four ghosts? What about Mike and her Mom? Find out next time! And now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go into my corner of shame and cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so now we go to the last scene with Mike (until the next book...don't worry, we'll be seeing a lot of her then) and we get to spend more time with the four spirits. Just to let you know, the beginning here starts just a few minutes after the kids' death and a lot of this happens at the same time. The last two parts of this chapter happen at the same time, but the last one goes on actually for four weeks total (you'll understand why when you read).
> 
> I own absolutely nothing except for the few OCs in here (the parents).
> 
> "Bold" is the Animatronics speech
> 
> "Normal" is human speech

Chapter 4

The four spirits looked at the tall, slender figure before them. Its long banded legs narrowed to tiny points on which it stood while its slender hands hung to below its waist from equally long arms. The most striking feature was the bone white face painted with red cheeks and purple 'tear-tracks' from a gaping smile and two equally black eyes.

"You're…you're that puppet thing," Robby started slowly, "The one that gave the bear to my sister,"

**_"It wasn't that I meant to scare her, child,"_**  the puppet replied with a slight tilt to its head,  ** _"She just was facing the wrong way and was separated from you. I thought it best to ease the tension by giving her a gift,"_**

"That's nice and all," Sam started, pushing up the bridge of his glasses higher on his nose before crossing his silver arms, "But what do you want, Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Creepy?"

"What my friend  _means_ ," Matt corrected, shooting a glare at his friend, "Is what did you mean by 'I can help with that'?"

**_"You can call me Marionette. But as for what I meant…You four were most tragically ended,"_**  the Marionette started,  ** _"I can help you get back was taken,"_**

"Why would we want that? Why aren't we in heaven? I thought people go there when they died?" Amanda asked, peeking her head from her brother's shadow, then dodging back behind him as the Marionette turned it's blank gaze on her.

**_"Because that man will continue on killing…he won't rest until the fifth of your number is dead…the one that got away,"_ **

"Mike…" Robby breathed, "That  _can't_  happen,"

**_"And since you were murdered so brutally, your souls are adrift, you are in between. Dead, but living, living but dead. Not until your task in complete will you be able to move on,"_ **

"And that would be?" Robby asked.

**_"Follow me if you want to see,"_**  the Marionette told them, turning around and walking out.

"Should we trust him?" Matt asked, looking at Robby.

"Do we really have a choice?" came the eldest's reply.

The four spirits followed the Marionette, their forms became more like smoke as they ghosted along the halls, through twists and turns until Robby caught up with the puppet.

"How long have we been like this?" he asked.

**_"Only a few minutes by human times,"_**  the Marionette replied,  ** _"Your sister is recounting her tale to the adults. She seems quite distraught,"_**

"Well, no  _kidding_ ," Robby growled under his breath, before looking towards the main room.

**_"I wouldn't,"_**  the Marionette warned,  ** _"The longer you stay without form, the harder it will be to move on. Find a form first,_ then _you might be able to see her, Robert,"_**

"Robby,"

**_"That is what I said, isn't it?"_ **

"My mother only calls me that when I'm in trouble," Robby said as the Marionette opened the door to the Parts and Services room.

The four children stopped just inside, seeing four lifeless animatronic forms lying brokenly on the floor.

**_"These are the older versions of the others. They're from the old location…the only one that normally gets to see time out in the open is Foxy…but he's been breaking down a lot lately,"_**  the Marionette said, gesturing at the four completely inert animatronics,  ** _"They're not much, but you can have them. And take back what was taken from you. Make sure that this doesn't happen again,"_**

Matt's silvery form dissipated and reformed next to the Freddy costume. He looked at the others before giving a slight smile and evaporating into smoke.

"Matt! NO!" Robby yelled, but it was too late.

The smoke streamed through the eyes, nose and mouth of the bear, making it twitch and jerk violently as if it was being shocked repeatedly. The black gaze suddenly flared to life, a sparkling, vivid electric blue as a low, but loud moan echoed through the air. Robby looked at the bear as it blinked once, twice…and sat up straight.

"Matt…?" Amanda asked softly, fading out and then reappearing next to the bear, "Is it you?"

"It's me," came the deep, rumbling voice from the animatronic, "Wow…I sound like Dad, Amanda!"

"I wanna try!" Amanda chirped, scanning over the animatronics, "Yay! I see Chica!"

She disappeared into mist and reformed next to the chicken, her own misty form streaming into the costume and making it twitch just like her brother's had. The eyes flickered to life, a much lighter shade of Amanda's blued violet.

"My turn!" Sam grinned, fading out and reappearing only to get sucked into the Bonnie costume.

Robby shook his head incredulously as both Chica and Bonnie's forms sat up.

"C'mon, Robby! There's one more left just for you!" Matt said.

"I don't wanna," Robby growled.

" _Robby_ ," Sam sighed, "It doesn't hurt, see?"

He moved Bonnie's arms up and down.

"Good, you made it move," Robby growled, "Now get out of the suits and let's just  _go_!"

He didn't like this place, it made him nervous. And so did that Marionette.

"Please, Robby?" Amanda pleaded, "If you don't like it, then you can get out. We'll come with you,"

Robby closed his silver eyes and sighed.

"Fine," he grumbled, ghosting over to the final slumped form, Foxy.

_"Figures, the last one is mine,"_  he thought,  _"I was the last to die…and just like this one…"_

He felt like he was falling, being absorbed into the metal of the creature…right as the Fox's black eyes flared brilliant gold. He held up his right hand.

_"I don't have a right hand anymore either,"_  he thought bitterly.

Suddenly, he froze.

"This is  _way_  too similar," he muttered.

He didn't have a right hand anymore, neither did Foxy. Sam played guitar extremely well, so did Bonnie. Amanda liked to bake with her mother's help, cupcakes were her specialty…and what did Chica always have? Matt was musically talented in his voice and  _Freddy_  was the one who was the lead singer.

Too many similarities to be a coincidence.

Robby focused, trying to get out…but he couldn't.

"Hey!" he yelled, "I want out! Lemme out of this furball!"

"Robby?" Amanda asked, "What's the matter?"

"I can't get out!" Robby wailed, silvery pearls running down his cheeks, "I want out!"

"I can't get out either!" Matt cried.

"Or me!" Sam howled.

"What did you  _do_?" Amanda sobbed, all four children staring at the Marionette.

**_"I gave you new life,"_** came the simple reply,  ** _"You were the ones who took the opportunity. You didn't ask if it was a one-way deal,"_**

"How long will we be stuck like this!?" Robby demanded, baring his now very sharp teeth.

**_"Until the Rescuer comes and you take revenge on the one that did this to you. As time passes, your power will grow…you may be able to walk outside your metal skins, at least, during the day,"_** was the reply, ** _"And I would advise you don't let anyone else know what you are. Safer that way,"_**

Amanda started sobbing, Matt came over and hugged his little sister, who buried her head into his fur.

"Look on the bright side," Sam tried, "We at least have something to look forwards to,"

**_"Why don't you all get some rest,"_**  the Marionette suggested,  ** _"Your spirits need to get settled into your new bodies…I don't know how long it'll take but still, you should rest,"_**

"I don't think I can refuse that," Amanda yawned, her knees buckling as she hit the ground.

Matt knelt down next to his sister and brought her feathered form closer to him, letting her snuggle into his soft fur before the both of them closed their eyes and went to sleep.

Sam looked at Robby as the latter returned it.

"You're not lyin' on me, Pirate Foxbeard," Sam teased, "Get your own pillow,"

"Gladly, Easter Bunny," Robby snarked back, his longer legs folding elegantly underneath him as he leaned his head back and fell into the sweet embrace of sleep.

* * *

"They asleep yet?" a man asked, walking up behind the Marionette.

**_"Of course, you doubt my abilities?"_ **

"They're twitching," the man growled, glaring at the puppet.

**_"Their spirits are in the last stages of settling into their new bodies,"_ **

"In other words…they're almost done possessing the shells,"

**_"If you want to put it_ that _way, human,"_**  the Marionette sighed,  ** _"They're asleep…they won't feel a thing,"_**

"Good," the man hummed, walking forwards and putting a hand on Amanda's shoulder, "This shouldn't take long…these four can't come after us and this should help…"

**_"No guard at night to bother us,"_**  the Marionette hummed,  ** _"I am liking this idea more and more,"_**

The man tilted Amanda forwards and opened a hatch at the back of her neck, revealing the manual interface button in Chica's body. He fiddled around with the code, implanting a virus that would make the four spirits' sense of morality disappear, make them 'take care' of the night guards that would take his place.

Amanda twitched violently, eyes flicking on, a deep pitch black with white pupils, as she reached forwards, trying to grab the man.

**_"SLEEP!"_**  the Marionette ordered…and Amanda's, Chica's, form slumped back to the ground, offline.

"Thanks for that," the man started, as he turned towards Matt and began the same process again, "Then again, we  _are_  partners,"

**_"Associates,"_**  the Marionette growled as Matt too shot up, eyes dark and wild only to go dormant under the Marionette's order,  ** _"I trust you as far as you could throw the bear,"_**

"And I do the same," the man snarked, dodging as Sam grabbed at him and similarly went down.

He turned to Robby only for the Marionette to grab his shoulder.

"What?" the man snarled.

**_"This one's different,"_**  the Marionette stated,  ** _"You humans can's see what I see…there's something about him…protecting him. Your little virus won't affect him as badly as the others,"_**

"Why not?"

**_"This one died for his sister,"_**  the Marionette told him,  ** _"Sacrificial love…it causes a sort of powerful shield over them both. The girl who got away…and the boy's spirit,"_**

The man's gaze slid to the last spirit, watching as its head twitched, repeatedly shaking 'no'.

" _You_ ," the man growled, clenching his hand, showcasing the faint white bite marks on it, "I should have known you'd be tricky. But it doesn't matter. Even if it doesn't work all the way…It'll still have some effect,"

The man closed the port on Robby's back…right as Robby jerked bolt upright, his hooked hand slashing out and carving a deep gash on the man's face. The man cursed bitterly as Robby's strangled snarl suddenly cut out and the boy crashed to the ground, inert.

"I ought to rip him to pieces," the man cursed bitterly, holding his cheek as blood welled up from the wound, "Little basta…"

**_"We_ are _in a children's restaurant,"_**  the Marionette reminded him.

"You think I care about those snot-nosed brats?" the man hissed before shaking his head, "Forget it, I've got bigger things to worry about,"

He looked at the four still and silent figures.

"They won't wake up for a few weeks as the virus works its magic," he said, "And with luck…they won't remember anything of their past lives,"

**_"They will remember eventually,"_**  the Marionette stated,  ** _"And when they do…their power will grow. They will be able to project themselves outside their metal forms into their age-appropriate flesh and blood forms. If they are able to do so, they will be easy to nullify, not to worry,"_**

"Why does that  _still_  not reassure me?" the man snarked, before looking at his watch, "Look, it's nearly time for the night-shift. I need to get going unless you want to clean up after your friends are done with me,"

**_"I don't have friends, I have minions and thralls,"_**  the Marionette deadpanned,  ** _"They won't harm you, but all the same…the cameras are everywhere, the guard will see you,"_**

"True that," he nodded, "Until next time,"

* * *

Sleep didn't have much peace to it…just like death. Robby immediately found himself in a beautiful place, stained glass windows let streams of multi-colored light filter in. Robby smiled, he always loved those windows, but something was a  _little_  off…

And that's when he saw the five coffins sitting in front of a crowd.

Five pictures of five children: Matt, Amanda, Sam, himself, and Mike sat on the closed coffins' lids. But…that wasn't possible! The Marionette said that Mike survived!

He saw the three misty forms of his friends, who were all staring at the coffins and then at their mourning parents. Robby's form burst into smoke before reforming next to his mourning mother, the sunlight refracting off her red hair and making it look like it was on fire. His Aunt Cindy and Uncle Ed sat next to her along with a little blonde girl. The little girl's face was turned downwards, but Robby could see the little fox toy in her arms and he gave an involuntary gasp as the girl finally looked up, revealing amber eyes…the right one sporting a long, thin gash where a knife blade had skated over it. Mike survived! They were just hiding her from the killer!

"Mike…" he whispered, reaching for her…

Right as the scene exploded into smoke and light, reforming into a dark bedroom. Robby looked around, finally seeing his little sister's form lying on the bed. He ghosted over to her, putting a hand on her cheek.

"I'm sorry," he murmured softly, trying to brush away the hair across her face.

Mike's face screwed up in terror and she began to cry, shaking violently until she shot up, screaming.

"WOBBY!" she shrieked, tears streaming down her face, "NO! WOBBY NO!"

The hall light flicked on and Robby saw his mother, aunt and uncle racing into the room to comfort the six year old.

_"It's ok,"_  Aunt Cindy crooned as Anna rocked Mike back and forth.

_"It's just a dream kiddo,"_  Uncle Ed promised as Mike still cried.

_"No…it not!"_  Mike sobbed,  _"Wobby dead! Purple Man kill him dead…I want my bwother! I want Wobby!_  I WANT MY WOBBY!"

"I'm here Mike!" Robby cried, trying to hold her hand but his misty fingers swiped through them, "Mike! IT'S ME! I'm here! Look at me!"

Robby kept yelling, trying to get her to look at him, to let her know he was here…but he was dead, there was no making her see him. And the boy fell to his knees, putting his head in his hands, weeping bitterly.

A gentle hand placed itself on his shoulder, making Robby's head snap up. A figure, glowing so bright a white that he couldn't make out any features, stood behind him.

_"Robert Edward Schmidt, son of Anna Schmidt and brother of Mikayla Elizabeth Schmidt,"_  the figure said, its voice warm and inviting,  _"I'm sorry to say that your time with your family is almost over. You will have to return to the shell that houses your spirit,"_

"I don't want to," Robby growled, "I want to stay here!"

_"I'm afraid you don't have a choice,"_  the figure sighed,  _"You were tricked. You would have been able to move on without possessing the shells…but now that you have, you're bound to them. The one called the Marionette is working with the murderer,"_

"Why are you telling me this?" Robby asked.

_"Because you will cease to remember your complete life…you will know memories, know that you had a family, but not their names or what they looked like…at least, for a time,"_

"But…I don't want to forget!"

_"The one who took yours and your friends' lives installed something in your new forms…something that will cause you to do unspeakable acts even though you will not remember them,"_

"My friends?" Robby asked, frightened, "Will they…"

_"They will not remember anything,"_  the voice said sadly,  _"You only remember because of your sacrifice for your sister,"_

"Who are you?" Robby asked.

The figure smiled…or at least, Robby could sense it.

_"I am the first,"_  the figure replied,  _"You four were not the first to die…I was. But I moved on. I am going to protect you all the best I can. I will try to help you remember, for once you do, there is_ nothing _that the Marionette will be able to do to keep your powers in check,"_

"Powers…what powers?"

_"You will see…in time,"_  the first victim sighed, its voice dying to a whisper,  _"It is almost time, Robert! You will not remember this, in moments you will forget your name. The only thing you will remember is your character name and function. I wish you luck and I will be with you every step of the way!"_

Everything went dark…and then Foxy, not Robby, slowly opened his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda figured that Sam's snark would carry on into the afterlife...I figured Matt wouldn't care too much for it but Robby would fire right back at him. Expect more name-calling/teasing from those two!
> 
> From now on, those four will be known by the animatronic name unless stated otherwise (such as: when the kid's spirit resurfaces at times). I know it's a little strange...but trust me, it gets easier as we go. The first child is the one killed outside the restaurant, but the child didn't bind themself to anything and they moved on to the afterlife where they're sort of like a guardian angel. The child is trying to help its fellow spirits out, because once they remember their pasts...they'll be even stronger than before (This will happen in this book, but it's gradual *it'll start with one, then another, then another and then by the end they'll remember and discover this 'power' that everyone's been talking about). It's really showcased in the second book. Well, it's midnight here, so I'm going to bed. See ya next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we get into the four's new lives as our 'favorite' animatronics. This will also include the four spirits trying to remember their past lives (Which will be detailed below). This whole chapter takes on from a comic I saw on Deviant Art, I have permission from the artist to use it.
> 
> I own absolutely nothing except for the few OCs in here (the parents).
> 
> "Bold" is the Animatronics speech
> 
> "Normal" is human speech
> 
> "Italic" is memory/thought
> 
> "Underline" is the child spirit in the memory as they try to break through.
> 
> Animatronic Names
> 
> Chichi-Toy Chica
> 
> Bon-Bon/Bon-Toy Bonnie
> 
> Vixen-Mangle (She'll get called that later on...)
> 
> Fred-Toy Freddy
> 
> *The others are as they should be i.e Bonnie=Old Bonnie*

Chapter 5

_"This isn't you, remember that,"_

Foxy shook his aching head as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting above him. Wasn't him? What in blazes did  _that_  mean?

_"Ah…you've forgotten already. But your memories are intact for the most part. Let's see if this helps…"_

Foxy's whole frame shuddered and the old pirate gasped, eyes flashing brightly as the dirty Parts and Services room died away, being replaced with a warm-tinted space, a soft hum wove through the air as someone rocked him.

The image died away and Foxy shuddered, his mind reeling. That was  _no_  vision and he knew it. The voice was right! The fox closed his eyes again, his paw subconsciously finding its way to a small silver chain, the fox blinked as he pulled out a small pendant, an intricate knotted design etched upon it's surface, set off by a small blue gem. Out of curiosity, the animatronic opened the locket, only to freeze as a soft, sweet melody poured from it. Instantly, he was taken back to the warm room, listening to the woman holding him humming before singing:

_"On winds and waters may you cross,_

_See mountains white and blue._

_But on your road, let's not forget_

_The love I have for you,"_

Foxy jolted back to the present as someone touched his arm. What was going  _on_?

 **"Foxy, are you ok?"**  Chica asked, kneeling down next to him as Freddy and Bonnie got closer as well.

 **"Aye, I be fine,"** Foxy stated, wincing internally at the metallic bite in his words as he snapped the locket shut,  **"Just…"**

 **"I thought I heard talking down here?"**  came a voice, making the four spirits freeze right as another animatronic, a bunny, came into the spare room,  **"Oh…hey, Chichi, Vixen, come check this out!"**

More footsteps were heard and the four spirits got closer together as a chicken and a white fox came into the room.

 **"I didn't know these guys were still _functioning_ ," **the chicken, Chica 2.0, stated.

 **"'These guys' can hear you, you know,"**  Bonnie growled, the electronic rasp creating a biting tone that made Foxy's circuits freeze.

 **"Sorry, 'bout that,"**  the blue Bonnie said, coming closer to the four,  **"But as you just reactivated, I'm going to have to go over some rules…because we don't take that tone lightly around here,"**

 **"We don't want any trouble,"**  Freddy started **, "I'm Freddy, mind telling us who you are?"**

 **"The name's Bonnie,"**  the blue bunny stated,  **"But most call me Bon-Bon because in a conversation…they can't tell which one they want. Me or _him_ ,"**

He jabbed a finger at Bonnie, who shook in anger and started forwards, but Freddy caught him.

**"Although, they might just start calling me Bonnie again…seeing as your 'services' are no longer needed,"**

**"That's it,"**  Bonnie growled.

 **"Easy, Bonnie,"**  Freddy hissed,  **"We don't want any trouble! Our…lives…are complicated enough,"**

 **"You think I'm just going to let this _girl_  trash talk me like that!?"** Bonnie nearly yelled.

Bon-Bon froze.

 **"Chichi, Vixen…Did I just hear what I thought I heard?"**  he asked, looking at the newer Chica and what Foxy figured was his replacement.

 **"Uh oh,"**  Chichi trilled, somehow smirking with her beak.

 **"Ye'll be regrettin' those words, laddie,"**  the fox purred.

 **"You know…I tried to be nice, I really did,"**  Bon-Bon growled,  **"But you're breaking the rules now…and I can see you're not going to get along…Vixen, would you care to show these _outdates_  what happens to rulebreakers?"**

 **"T'would be me pleasure,"** the fox grinned, her teeth shining menacingly in the light,  **"After all, rulebreakers never prosper…"**

Chica crept closer to Freddy, who placed her behind him along with Bonnie while Foxy stood next to him. The fox lunged at them, Freddy shoved Chica and Bonnie out of the way, eliciting a shrill cry from the former girl as Vixen slammed into Freddy, knocking him flat.

 **"T'was a _brave_  move,"** she purred,  **"But very _unwise_ ,"**

 **"GET OFF 'IM!"**  Foxy snarled, sprinting forwards and leaping, tackling the fox and sending them both tumbling, biting and scratching off of Freddy.

 **"I'm coming!"**  Bonnie cried, rushing towards the fallen bear…

 **"BONNIE!"**  Chica wailed, making Bonnie whip around, just to see the other Chica pinning her to the ground.

 _"Oh, she's lucky Freddy's not up…"_  Bonnie thought,  _"She'd be dinner!"_

 **"LOOK OUT!"**  Chica cried…right as Bonnie got nailed in the cheek by Bon-Bon, sending him to the ground.

 **"I'm tougher than I look,"** Bon-Bon smirked, dusting his hands off as the trapped spirit glared at him.

 **"You _still_  hit like a  _girl_!"**  Bonnie snarked, earning him a charge this time.

But Bonnie was ready for the little blue monster. He raised his feet and kicked, pushing upwards and sending Bon-Bon  _flying_  into Chichi and then into the wall.

 **"And _I'm_  smarter than I look, sucker,"** he smirked, helping Chica to her feet.

Meanwhile, Foxy was fighting with every ounce of his spirit. His hooked hand slashed into the white fox's midsection, tearing her spotless fur and earning him a snarl. She retaliated by  _biting_  him and tearing off a big chunk of his own reddish fur. His hook went up and he swung wildly, hitting her somewhere but he didn't know where exactly. She shrieked and kicked him away, snarling. Foxy got shakily to his knees only to hear a dark roar behind him. He looked up and all he saw were gleaming white teeth that sank into his skull.

Foxy screamed, not the raspy metallic howl of the animatronics, but a  _human_  scream. A twelve year old boy's scream as he was being murdered to be exact.

Bonnie's head snapped up as he saw Foxy hit the ground.

 **"No!"**  he snarled,  **"Two friends too many _fox_!"**

 **"Be careful!"**  Chica pleaded as Bonnie started forwards…only to get grabbed.

 **"Now _that_  is quite enough,"** came a new voice as pressure applied itself on Bonnie's arm.

The former boy turned just in time for searing pain to erupt in his arm. He looked down just to see sparking wires jutting from where it had been.

Chica gave a high-pitched scream as Bonnie hit the ground, his vision dancing with static as he saw both Foxy and Freddy's limp forms before him…and then he shut down.

The only awake member of their little group looked at the brightly colored animatronics around her. Chica gave a tiny squeak and stood in front of her fallen friends, shaking violently but her wings held up in a defensive position. Vixen started forwards, her left eye exposed and pitch black, a scratch going down it from where Foxy's hook slashed it.

 **"Vixen,"**  the newcomer who ripped Bonnie's arm off started,  **"That's quite enough. I don't believe she'll come after us…will you dear?"**

Chica shook her head as she trembled, the new and shiny bear looked at her and then at the fallen. He turned to the others.

 **"Get them repaired,"**  he ordered,  **"I'll want to talk to them later. And _no_ fighting,"**

 **"Yes sir,"**  the three others grumbled, starting forwards and picking up the unconscious animatronics while Chica shook.

 **"What…what are you doing with them?"**  she stammered, turning her violet gaze on the other bear.

 **"I'm just making sure they're getting repaired. It won't be much, but it'll have to do until the crew gets to you,"**  he reassured her,  **"You won't cause any trouble will you?"**

She shook her head, a feather spiraling off as she did. The new bear picked it up off the ground and handed it to her.

**"Good,"**

**"Who are you?"** Chica asked, her violet eyes watching him carefully.

 **"I share the same name as your friend here,"**  the bear started,  **"But, to keep us from all getting confused…you can call me Fred,"**

And with that he walked off.

Chica wandered closer to the others, only to get warded off by the Toys' glares. The chicken sat down in the corner, rubbing her wings and trying to get the stiffness out of them while she smoothed down her feathers. Ostracized by her peers…that was new.

The Parts and Service room faded out, replaced with bright sunshine in front of a tall white building.

 _I hung onto the wrist of a tall, brunet haired boy…_ brother… _as we looked at the building. The boy turned towards me._

 _"Don't worry, you'll be fine,"_   _he reassured me, "They'll love you. They always do,"_

 _I nodded and held his hand as he led me in. As the day went on, he was right. I'd made_ so _many friends._

_"See? What I tell you? There's not going to be a person that doesn't like you!"_

_The scene shifted, the brunet-haired boy was being lifted high into the air by a man in a purple uniform. A blaze of silver and a spray of red and the boy crumpled to the ground. I screamed his name…_

Chica jolted, holding her head in her wings. What was  _that_?

* * *

 _I was in the warm place, playing a game with a little brunette haired girl_  my sister _, watching her smile as the older woman_ Mama _sat behind us, humming and sewing. The door burst open, blowing out the candles and sending chills through them._ Mama  _stood up, upending her sewing materials as a lumbering form stormed in._

_"Wha're y' starin' at, woman!" the shape snarled, striking out and sending_ Ma _ma sprawling._

_My sister…what was her name…? I_ have _to remember…I died for her…I remembered her screaming…_

 _The shape clarified into something…some_ one _I never wanted to see again. My father…he spotted my sister and aimed the bottle in his hand…I raced forwards, I felt hot pain as something struck and slashed my forehead. Mama screamed…my sister cried…_

_She cried as the knife entered my heart…_

Mike _cried when I begged her to stay quiet…_

Foxy woke up, his vision filled with static as he sat up, groaning in pain.

 **"Easy there, buddy,"**  came Bonnie's voice as the rabbit's hand laid itself on his shoulder,  **"You look like a wreck,"**

 **"So _still_ better lookin' than ye Peter Cottontail,"** Foxy shot back, making Freddy give a soft chuckle from his left.

 **"Not funny Foxface,"**  Bonnie muttered, lifting the blocked off portion of his arm and showing that it was gone,  **"I'm surprised they let us live…"**

 **"Their leader said he wants to talk to us,"**  Chica piped up, holding her arm,  **"I don't know about what,"**

Foxy gave a soft sigh, pulling out the locket and opening it, letting the song pour forth. The other three stopped, staring at the pirate. Foxy sensed their stares and he jerked his head up, glaring at them as his ears flattened against his skull.

 **"What?"**  he growled.

 **"That song…"**  Freddy started slowly,  **"I…I've heard it before…"**

 **"We all have,"**  Foxy told him,  **"Me...me mama…sang it when I was a little lad,"**

 **"What are you talkin' about?"** Bonnie asked,  **"You were created…you didn't have a mother, none of us did…"**

 **"We did!"**  Foxy snarled, standing up,  **"When I was alive, I did, we all did!"**

He sank back to his knees as the others stared at him.

 **"We had families…I had a sister…we were all killed by a man in purple. Me sister escaped 'cause I died fer her,"**  he whispered, oily tears streaming,  **"An' now we're stuck like this…an' none o' us remember,"**

He felt a gentle pressure on his shoulder and Foxy looked up just to see Chica above him. The chicken embraced him, and then he saw the other two come and join her.

 **"We might not remember, Foxy,"**  Freddy started,  **"But maybe one day…we will. And with your help, I know we will,"**

 **"Yeah, you seem to remember the most out of all of us,"**  Bonnie added,  **"You should be able to help us figure out our pasts as well,"**

 **"Once I figure out me own, I will,"** Foxy grumbled,  **"I don't have much t' go on,"**

The door opened and all four animatronics froze, staring at it as Bon-Bon came in.

 **"The boss wants to see you,"**  he stated, looking right at Freddy,  **"Just you, Fazbear,"**

Freddy stood, shooting the others a reassuring look.

 **"Everything's gonna be ok,"**  he promised,  **"Don't worry,"**

Foxy shuddered. That phrase was familiar…and he had a feeling that what happened after the speaker said that phrase wasn't good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foxy's starting to remember, music will do that (I'm a music major, I know the power of music...hence why I want to teach it). He'll be trying to help the others remember as well once he figures it all out. It'll be hit and miss with his memories and then theirs...we gotta keep the story going just a little, right?
> 
> The song and lyrics used is Ioreth's Song from Shadow of Mordor.
> 
> I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we have a few more counterparts meeting each other...as well as the others not getting along...again. We get some lost tempers, some memories, some moments where the child's spirit comes out in the middle of the sentence...just a whole bunch of trouble and it's not gonna end in this one! This whole chapter takes on from a comic I saw on Deviant Art, I have permission from the artist to use it.
> 
> I own absolutely nothing except for the few OCs in here (the parents).
> 
> "Bold" is the Animatronics speech
> 
> "Normal" is human speech
> 
> "Italic" is memory/thought
> 
> "Underline" is the child spirit in the memory as they try to break through.
> 
> Animatronic Names
> 
> Chichi-Toy Chica
> 
> Bon-Bon/Bon-Toy Bonnie
> 
> Vixen-Mangle (She'll get called that later on...)
> 
> Fred-Toy Freddy
> 
> *The others are as they should be i.e Bonnie=Old Bonnie*

Chapter 6

_I sat next to a red-headed boy in front of a room labeled 'Principal's Office'. I turned towards the boy, meeting his golden gaze._

_"Thanks for helping me out there," I told him, "That jerk needed to stop picking on my little sister,"_

_"I saw someone in trouble, I tend to help them when that happens. Besides…that kid looked better with a bloody nose," he shrugged, sticking out his hand, "Robby Schmidt,"_

_I shook his hand right as another image superimposed itself on his fair skin. The pale skin seemed to flicker and fade, forming something silver and sharp…_

Freddy shook his head as he stopped in front of the stage. A memory? Foxy said that he'd been getting them…and Chica too…

Did it have something to do with when he was alive?

He shook his head, he'd deal with it later. Right now…he had the 'Boss' to deal with, and he wasn't sure he exactly liked that idea.

**"You must be Freddy,"**

The bear's ears perked up and he turned his electric blue gaze up onto the stage where a much shinier version of himself stood. Freddy nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off the newcomer just in case he tried something.

**"And you're the one who ripped off Bonnie's arm and threatened Chica,"**  he deadpanned, still watching him.

**"Ah, yes, that,"** the other bear hummed,  **"Believe me, Freddy, if I hadn't stepped in, Vixen would have had… _fun_ …with your Chica. She has a bit of a hot head…"**

**"So I've noticed, other me,"**  Freddy growled.

**"You can call me Fred, I've already told your Chica that,"**

**"Sorry I didn't get the memo, I was knocked out,"** he snarked.

_"Good gracious, I think Bonnie and Foxy are rubbing off on me,"_  he thought.

The other bear gave a short laugh before coming off the stage and putting a paw on Freddy's shoulder.

**"It seems that I'm not the only one who takes after their family,"**  Fred said with a faint laugh.

Freddy looked at his counterpart, his blue eyes turning a deeper shade for an instant before lightening back to electric blue.

**"My family is all I have,"**  he finally said,  **"They were only protecting me and I will do the same for them,"**

**"Don't I know it,"**  Fred chuckled,  **"I'm sorry your reactivation started off on the wrong foot. You see…until today, we didn't know any of you were still activated. Foxy was allowed outside in the Cove every once in a while…but after the incident with those poor kids…well…"**

Freddy blinked incredulously. Foxy was  _right_ …and those kids… _he_ was one of them! But something nagged at his processor, ordering him  _not_  to tell Fred about this…about the four of them.

So, he decided to play innocent.

**"What do you mean?"**  he asked.

Fred gave a sad smile and gestured outwards.

**"Why don't we take a walk…and I'll tell you a story?"**

* * *

**"T'is foolhardy an' downright _stupid_  Easter Bunny,"** Foxy growled, crossing his arms as he glared at Bonnie.

**"Do _you_  want to be stuck here for the rest of your run-time?"** Bonnie hissed,  **"No? Well guess what, _I don't want to either_! Look what they did to us! To me, to  _you_!"**

He jabbed a finger at the silver metal of Foxy's endoskeleton on the side of the pirate's head where Vixen had bit him.

**"Not to mention, that dumb _Fatbear_  ripped off my  _arm_!"**

**"I think you should listen to Foxy,"**  Chica suggested softly.

**"Tha lass speaks tha truth, lad!"**  Foxy nodded, his golden eye glowing with smugness,  **"An' _who_  has tha memories again, lad?"**

**"I don't give two bits about that,"**  Bonnie growled,  **"Something is _so_  wrong here and I don't like it! We need to go  _now_  or we're not gonna get out of here at  _all_!"**

**"But what about Freddy?"** Chica asked,  **"We can't just leave him,"**

**"So we go find him!"**

**"Oh, _aye_ ,"** Foxy growled, looking down at Bonnie as the two stood toe to toe,  **"An' wha makes ye think _ye_ 'll be tha one t' lead us t' tha Capt'n? Eh?"**

**"Um…boys?"** Chica asked, her voice soft and quiet.

**"Like _you'd_  be the one to do it!"** Bonnie snapped.

**_"Boys_ …"**

**" _Unlike_  yerself,  _I_  can lead meself out o' a paper bag!"**

**"Oho! You did _not_  just go there…"**

**"GUYS!"** Chica screeched, her feather's puffing out comically as she stood on her tiptoes.

**_"WHAT!?"_**  both boys snapped back.

She fixed them both with a cool violet glare.

**"We've got _bigger_  things to worry about…"** she explained.

**"Like wha', lass?"**  Foxy asked.

**"Like…them?"**  Chica suggested as a blur of white slammed into Foxy and a blur of yellow slammed into Bonnie.

* * *

**"…and after that incident, all we're waiting for is the place to shut down,"**  Fred finished,  **"Parents are afraid that their kids will be taken like those five and murdered someplace in here. They still haven't found the bodies…just a hand,"**

_"A hand huh?"_  Freddy thought as they walked,  _"Foxy's only got one…maybe that kid is him?"_

**"Must have been frightening,"**  Freddy finally said,  **"What are they going to do with you all? And us?"**

**"You four I believe are getting repackaged soon…taken to the new location while the rest of us…well, I don't know,"**  Fred shrugged,  **"I will warn you, something strange has been going on…just in general. I noticed someone sneaking around at night lately, other than the night guard,"**

**"Night guard?"** Freddy asked,  **"Shouldn't we be enough to deter thieves?"**

**"You'd think so, right?"**  Fred chuckled,  **"No, Jeremy's only been here a few nights. He's alright…but I'm worried about your family meeting him,"**

**"Why?"**

**"I did notice you moved whenever an employee came into Parts and Services…your family nearly took out a poor janitor. Which leads me to believe that you might attack Jeremy when you see him,"**

**"I'd like to say no…but I can't remember the last time I've seen any human,"**  Freddy admitted,  **"Day or Night shift,"**

**"…We might have to introduce you one at a time and with me or one of the others there before we let you see him by yourselves. He doesn't seem to care much for us though, always hides when we stop in,"**

**"Luckily for you, I'm not Bonnie or Foxy, because either of them would have made a jibe about that,"**

**"Vixen and Bon would have too,"**  Fred nodded,  **"It seems that our families are a lot more alike than we know…"**

_CRASH!_

Immediately the two bears whipped around towards the hallway, hearing yelps and snarls from that direction.

**"A little too much…"**  Freddy growled, racing forwards.

* * *

**"GET OFF ME YE GIRLY, FLUFFY UPSTART!"** Foxy roared as he and Vixen tumbled on the floor, biting and scratching yet again,  **"I'LL PUT ME HOOK THROUGH YER OTHER EYE!"**

**"THEY BE TRYIN' T' ESCAPE!"** Vixen shrieked before biting Foxy's shoulder.

Foxy clamped his jaws on her ear, tearing her fur right as a massive brown paw grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall. Foxy let out a gagging sound, bringing his hooked hand up to the arm holding him, scrabbling weakly at Fred while the bear's eyes narrowed.

**"I'm getting very _tired_  of you,"** Fred growled, his blue eyes darkening to black before addressing a horror-struck Freddy,  **"Go find your other friends…before I lose my temper…"**

Freddy ran off, oily tears streaming as Foxy let out a shrill, human cry of pain. He had to find the others before they got hurt too. And find them he did…much in the same position he had found Foxy. That is to say… _fighting_.

* * *

**"Where do you think _you're_  going, Cottontail?"** Chichi smirked, tackling Bonnie.

**"Remember, Chichi, _catch_  not  _punish_ ," **Bon-Bon reminded her, but not before painfully grabbing Chica's wing, making her cry out.

Bonnie snarled, trying to get Chichi off of his chest, repeatedly kicking her as Chica slammed her foot into Bon-Bon, then launched herself upwards, slamming her head into his chin and making him let her go...at the price of tearing the front part of her wings, her  _hands_  if you will, off. Chica dashed forwards, wrapped her wings around her counterpart's neck and tried to yank her off. Chichi knocked her away, sending Chica into a wall.

**"GET OFF DUCK!"** Bonnie snarled, reaching up and grabbing at Chichi's face, trying to scratch at her eyes.

She ignored him, lifting her head higher.

**"See, Bon-Bon? It's as easy as one, two…"**

_SNAP!_

Bonnie's hands didn't find her eyes…they found her beak instead…and he had accidently snapped it clean off.

No one moved. Bon-Bon's green eyes flashed uncertainly, Chica blinked rapidly…and Bonnie's crimson eyes were wide as he stared dumbfounded at the beak in his hand.

**"You… _broke_ …my…"** Chichi stammered, her eyes going dark with fury,  ** _"BEAK!"_**

Bonnie gave a very human whimper as she slammed his head against the floor.

**"It was an accident!"** Bonnie pleaded,  **"I didn't mean…!"**

She cut him off grabbing the top portion of his mouth. Bonnie's eyes flashed in terror as she started to apply pressure.

**"How would you like it…"**  she snarled, starting to pull.

**"Chichi…don't do it!"** Bon-Bon yelled.

**"If I _ripped off_ …"** she continued.

Chica got to her feet and started forwards.

**"DON'T HURT HIM!"** she squealed as Chichi pulled harder.

**"Your…"**

Bonnie gave a circuit-freezing shriek as his endoskeleton groaned in protest under the power the other animatronic was exerting.

**_"FACE_!"**  Chichi roared, jerking her wing upwards, ripping Bonnie's face off with it…

But not before he gave a chilling cry.

"DADDY!"  _Sam_  howled, right as the vocal unit gave out and he crashed to the ground, wires sparking from his entire facial region.

**"YOU MONSTER!"**  Chica screamed, oily tears streaming as she tackled Chichi, pummeling her with her wings,  **"HE DIDN'T MEAN IT! YOU _HURT_  HIM!  _WHY_  WOULD YOU DO THAT?! HE DIDN'T MEAN IT!"**

Bon-Bon tackled her off of Chichi, being careful of the sparking wires that jutted from each of Chica's 'wrists'. The older model began to sob uncontrollably while her friend lay catatonic next to her. Loud footsteps came from the hallway and both Toys looked up to see Freddy standing there. The bear stared at the scene before him, blue eyes wide.

**"No…"**  he whispered,  **"Chica…Bonnie…"**

His eyes flickered, dimming from electric blue to a darker blue.

"Sam… _Amanda_ …" he breathed, starting forwards, "You…You  _hu **rt them!"**_

The spirit's eyes turned pitch black and he started forwards, slowly…but it was more frightening than Fred when  _he_  was ticked off…this wasn't  _anything_  the two Toys had ever seen.

This was human, not machine…this was a brother's  _anger_.

The spirit grabbed both Toys by the throat and lifted them high, teeth bared and snarling angrily. It would have possibly been the end of them…if not for a lighter brown blur slamming into the back of the spirit's head.

The former boy's eyes flickered back to electric blue and he toppled to the ground, unconscious as Fred stood upright.

**"Are you two alright?"**  he asked.

Both Toys nodded, staring at the sprawled figure before them.

**"That was scary…"**  Bon-Bon admitted,  **"Worse than you on a _bad_  day, Fred,"**

The Toy bear closed a blue eye, looking at the wounded and unconscious animatronics.

**"Take these three to the Parts and Services room,"**  he ordered,  **"Lock them in,"**

**"What about the fox?"**  Chichi asked, her voice unusually nasal due to the lack of a beak.

**"I'm putting him in Kids Cove for now…"**  Fred growled, starting off,  **"Balloon Boy will watch over him…until I figure out _what else_  to do to keep him from ripping us to pieces. Out of all of them…my counterpart and the fox worry me the most,"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And enter the animatronic that pretty much the whole fandom hates! Trust me...Foxy doesn't like BB either...as we'll see. So now we know why Bonnie's face is missing, why Chica's arms are messed up...and not to mess with the others because Matt comes out and decides to go all 'brother' bear on the one who hurt his little sister (see what I did there? ;) ). Let's just say, they're lucky Robby wasn't there...that would have been bad.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, the trouble doesn't end with the previous chapter. The friction continues on in this chapter...where hopefully it will end. More of the children's spirits breaking free in this chapter (one actually makes a permanent comeback, but it isn't who you think!), Balloon Boy is annoying...and gets what's coming to him. And a new character comes into play by the end...can you guess who they are before them? This whole chapter (and it will be the last...I think) takes on from a comic I saw on Deviant Art, I have permission from the artist to use it.
> 
> I own absolutely nothing except for the few OCs in here (the parents).
> 
> "Bold" is the Animatronics speech
> 
> "Normal" is human speech
> 
> "Italic" is memory/thought
> 
> "Underline" is the child spirit in the memory as they try to break through.
> 
> Animatronic Names
> 
> Chichi-Toy Chica
> 
> Bon-Bon/Bon-Toy Bonnie
> 
> Vixen-Mangle (She'll get called that later on...)
> 
> Fred-Toy Freddy
> 
> *The others are as they should be i.e Bonnie=Old Bonnie*

Chapter 7

_The sound of music filled the house, my mother was in the kitchen, cleaning up after dinner but listening to my dad and I play. Dad handed me his guitar after he showed me a couple chords._

_"Your turn buddy," he smiled as I put my smaller hands on the guitar's neck and positioned my fingers like I'd seen him do._

_I started strumming, letting the chords blast out and making Dad's smile grow._

_"Hey, Krista!" he called, "Our little guy's a pro!"_

_Mom came in, wiping her hands on a towel, her crimson gaze sparkling under white bangs._

_"Well what do you expect? He's_ our _son!"_

_"You're pretty good, superstar," Dad grinned, "But you'd play even better with a guitar of your own!"_

_He pulled out a fiery red guitar and presented it, pulling his black one out of my hands and pressing the red one into my hands. I strummed and the sound…oh that sound was so_ good _! I saw Mom and Dad smiling so wide. I was so happy…_

_The next day, Mom didn't come home. A police officer came to Dad and I at the house as it got dark…and told us that Mom had died in a car accident, a truck had run a red light and struck her head on, killing her instantly. Dad held me close._

_"It's ok, Sammy," he murmured, "We'll get through this, I promise. I'm not going to let anything happen to you superstar,"_

_A few years later, I ran for my life, but it wasn't enough. Fire erupted in my stomach as something sharp and silver poked out of the front of my shirt. My friends looked absolutely terrified as my vision went dark. I…I think I saw Mom…_

Sam opened his eyes…but still saw blackness. What happened? Last thing he remembered was falling asleep after taking over Bonnie…wait a second…

And then all the memories came in.

Kicking Bon-Bon into a wall, getting his arm ripped off, getting ambushed by Chichi and Vixen only to accidently break the chicken's beak…and then there was pain and he woke up the way he was.

Blind and mute.

But…at least he remembered.

**"Freddy, you awake yet?"**  a familiar voice asked.

Sam's ears twitched slightly, was that Amanda? And  _Freddy_?!

**"Nggg, wha…what happened?"**  a deeper voice groaned, static glitching it out.

_"Was that Matt?"_  Sam thought.

**"Bonnie?"** the deeper voice asked.

He heard faint shuffling and a heavy weight settled on his shoulder.

**"Freddy, he can't see you,"** came the female voice,  **"I…he hasn't moved since that _duck_  ripped his face off,"**

**"Now Chica, what have I told you about name-calling?"**

**"You let Bonnie and Foxy do it!"**

**"They're older,"**  the male voice, Freddy… _Matt_ …told her,  **"And it's not nice for young chickens to act like that,"**

**"It's not nice for them to rip people's faces off either,"**  Amanda…Chica…growled,  **"That's why she's a duck, not a chicken,"**

Freddy gave a laugh before gently squeezing Sam's shoulder.

**"Don't worry, Bonnie, we'll figure out something…"**

_"My name is_ SAM,  _Matt!"_  Sam internally screeched,  _"Why don't you remember? Why am I the one who does?"_

But neither of the two spirits could understand their friend's mute cries.

**"Hey, Chica…"**  Freddy started,  **"Where's Foxy?"**

_"Robby?"_  Sam wondered,  _"Wait…Robby's memories were the most intact…maybe I'm not alone after all!"_

**"I…I don't know,"**  Chica admitted,  **"When I woke up…he was gone,"**

* * *

Though he might have been gone, Foxy was  _not_ happy with his arrangement. The animatronic sulked in the corner of Kid's Cove, watching his annoying as all get out guard out of the corner of his eye. Foxy's chest burned with rage as the little monstrosity  _pranced_  around with his stupid balloon and his irritating laugh. It was  _not_  his fault that Vixen kept ambushing him…and what made it worse is that  _she_  came in from time to time too! And  _gloated_!

_"Calm yourself,"_  a gentle voice chided,  _"Your rage got you into this mess, it's not going to get you out,"_

Foxy let out a low growl. His little guide was right…as usual. The fox took out his locket and opened it, closing his eyes in contentment as the song wove through the air, taking him back to his mother's arms…back when he was a little boy with a sister…and an abusive father…

**"No… _No_ ,"** the fox growled to himself, shaking his head,  **"Calm down…jus' list'n an' calm down…"**

He was nearly asleep when…

**"What's that?"**  the animatronic boy sent to watch over Foxy asked.

And  _there_ went the calm…

Foxy's golden eyes snapped open and he shut the locket with a click, looking sidelong at the fake boy.

**"Mine an' me own business, so shove off,"**  he growled, ears pinned against his skull.

**"A music box?"**

**"Maybe…"**

**"Can I see?"**

**"It's _mine_ ,"** Foxy repeated.

**"Aw, c'mon,"**  the fake boy pouted,  **"I may be your guard, but we can still _share_ …"**

He swiped the locket out of Foxy's paw and held it out of his reach.

**"Give it back!"**  Foxy snapped as the animatronic opened the locket, letting the sweet melody pour forth.

**"'** **On winds and waters may you cross, See mountains white and blue. But on your road, let's not forget The love I have for you** **. Always and forever-Mama,'"**  the Balloon Boy read,  **"Aw, I never figured you to be a _mama's boy_!"**

He started to laugh and a low, rumbling snarl rose up in Foxy's chest.

**"Give. It. _Back_ ,"** he growled.

**"Why should I?"**  and he continued to laugh.

That laugh…it was so  _annoying_! They always  _laughed_ …!

_I stood in front of my sister, fists clenched as the bullies laughed at us, making fun of our clothes, my bruises and scars, Mike's lisp…_

_If the little monsters just made fun of me, I was ok with it…but when they made fun of my sister…_

_"Wobby,_ don't _!" she pleaded, tugging on my jacket and pulling me towards the direction of our house, "They not worth it!"_

_I looked back at the bullies, this wasn't_ fair _…_

_I heard Mike scream and start crying. I turned around just to see a shining silver locket in the bully's hand._

_"Give it back!" Mike wailed, jumping and trying to grab the locket._

_"Why should I?" the bully sneered…and started laughing as Mike jumped to get it._

The laugh transformed back into Balloon Boy's…and Foxy held his head, trying to block it out but failing.

_"Stop laughing at me!"_  he thought, his spirit roiling in its metal skin,  _"Must. Make. Him. **STOP!"**_

The golden eyes flared angrily, flickering from the glassy, internally lit irises to something slightly dimmer. Robby's spirit fought free and some wild urge rose up in him. His golden eyes flickered, dying and turning pitch black except for a tiny spot of white where the pupils would be. He gave a most definitely human shriek and lunged at the animatronic.

* * *

Freddy, Bonnie…Sam…and Chica were still in the Parts and Services room, trying to figure out what had happened to their friend…when the door opened.

Sam's ears twitched slightly as Vixen stepped in, looking slightly worried.

**"I know tha' ye three don't care much fer me,"**  she started, holding up her paws, something silver dangling from one,  **"But hear me out…"**

**"That's…"**  Freddy started, staring at the  _locket_  in Vixen's paw.

Faster than Chica thought he could go, Freddy had Vixen pinned against the wall by her neck, eyes deep blue and  _furious_.

"Where. Did. You. Get that," Matt snarled.

**"I walked in…"**  Vixen gasped as Matt's grip hardened,  **"'e was in a rampage…it flew out of BB's hand…"**

**"Foxy wouldn't fly off the handle unless it was for a _good_  reason,"** Chica started as the bear's eyes brightened back to electric blue, signaling that Matt once more had gone dormant.

**"Please,"**  Vixen pleaded,  **"We're sick o' tha chaos…I don' doubt BB did somethin' t' yer friend…he's annoyin' like tha'. If ye can calm 'im down…maybe Fred will see yer not gonna kill us all an' let ye outta 'ere,"**

Freddy released the white fox, letting her drop to the floor.

**"Take us to him,"**  he ordered as Chica went and helped Sam to his feet.

**"Aye,"**  Vixen nodded, opening the door and leading them out.

The foursome walked through the halls, coming upon the three counterparts staring at the entrance to the Kid's Cove.

**"He just…"**  Bon-Bon stammered, staring at Vixen,  **"BB is…"**

Fred turned his cool blue gaze to that of his counterpart.

**"If this is how he's going to be all the time…I'm going to have no choice but to scrap him,"**  he told Freddy.

The older model glared right back.

**"Foxy doesn't lose it unless someone did something to him or us first. He's protective of his family, he wouldn't let _anything_  happen to us. Hence why Vixen got attacked when we reactivated…she attacked me, Foxy was just being protective,"**

**"Just…get him to stop,"**  Vixen pleaded as she let Freddy into Kid's Cove.

The former boy looked around to see a violently torn apart room, animatronic parts strewn across the floor and Foxy kneeling in the center of the mess, his teeth dripping oil and his fur matted with the stuff.

**"Foxy?"**  Freddy started.

A twitch from the other former child, but nothing more.

Freddy knelt down next to his friend, putting a paw on his shoulder.

**"Hey, buddy, you ok?"**

A low snarl rumbled in Foxy's chest and the former boy's head snapped up, revealing the black and gold eyes that bored hatefully into Freddy's.

Freddy opened his mouth to speak…but Foxy pinned him, teeth bared and snarling darkly. That was  _not_  Foxy…

**"NO!"**  Chica shrieked, trying to get past Vixen, but the other fox held her back.

**"Foxy!"**  Freddy gasped,  **"It's me! Freddy! We're friends! Right!?"**

Oil dripped from Robby's muzzle as he opened his mouth, exposing his  _very_  sharp teeth…

A soft melody wove through the air and the fox froze, ears flicking towards the sound…Sam cradled the locket in his paws, letting the soft, sweet melody float towards the combatants. Freddy's blue eyes suddenly flashed into something more human as Matt's spirit fought for control.

"Robby!" Matt wailed in desperation, "Snap outta it! Please! Don't hurt me…don't be like  _him_!"

Suddenly, the second spirit froze. His eyes flickered back to sanity and Robby blinked rapidly, his jaw snapping shut.

"M-Matt?" he started slowly, "What are you doin' down there?"

"I should ask you what you're doing on top of  _me_!" Matt deadpanned.

"I…what happened?" Robby groaned, putting a paw to his head as he let Matt get up, "I…I remember my past…Matt, are we alone in that?"

Matt cast a quick glance at Sam, who gave a slow shake of what was left of his head.

"I think Sam's the only one truly back," he murmured, "Robby…I can't hold him much longer, I  _had_  to stop you…I…"

The blue human-like eyes flickered to the normal glassy animatronic eyes as Matt's control slipped away, just as Robby slipped back into sleep and let Foxy take control.

**"Wha happened?"**  Foxy blinked, looking around the room,  **"Did I…?"**

He saw the remains of Balloon Boy on the floor and shuddered violently.

**"Oh…I…I _did_ …!" **he stammered, looking down at Freddy, only for his golden eyes to grow shocked as oily tears started to form,  **"Capt'n…I…"**

He bowed his head and gave a soft whine. Freddy put a paw on his shoulder.

**"It's ok,"**  he told him,  **"I don't know what happened…but we're going to find out…and make sure it doesn't happen again. Ok?"**

Foxy gave a nod, trembling as the other spirit pulled him into an embrace. Chica gently guided Sam towards the others and joined them in their comforting of their eldest member.

* * *

Vixen looked at Fred.

**"Capt'n, 'e's jus' like me,"** she told him,  **"Protective o' 'is crew. I think if we be leaving 'is crew outta it…not botherin' them…'e'll calm down a wee bit,"**

**"I'd like to say you're right, Vixen,"**  Fred started,  **"But there's something off about all four of them. I don't know what it is…but I don't like it,"**

**"Aye,"**  she nodded,  **"But we be best gettin' ready fer tha night…t'is almost midnight. Jeremy should be comin' in soon. I don't think he be ready fer them quite yet,"**

The bear nodded and turned to the other two members of their family.

**"Get the mess cleaned up and take all four of them to Parts and Services before Jeremy gets here,"**  he ordered.

**"On it,"**  Bon-Bon nodded as he and Chichi walked towards the four older models.

After a few moments of conversing, Bon-Bon managed to get the others to follow him while Chichi cleaned up the mess, picking up the pieces of the broken Balloon Boy and taking them away to get him fixed later on. Both Toys made it back to the stage right as a tall, grey-eyed, blond man in his late teens walked in the front door.

His name?

Jeremy Fitzgerald.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...I just want to know, who of all you thought Robby would be the first to come back? Sorry to dash your hopes, but it is Sam...the poor guy got his face ripped off and he's got to rely on hearing alone, that would help him being able to remember. Sam starts to realize some of his power next chapter...and he 'plays' with poor Jeremy a bit too, but not in the way you think. Robby/Foxy...as long as the Toys don't mess with his family or touch the locket, he won't go all "Foxy Smash!" on them. But next up...Jeremy gets to have 'fun' with the gang.
> 
> I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write. So in this one, Sam figures out what his power is and gets to meet Jeremy before the others but not as you expect..
> 
> I own absolutely nothing except for the few OCs in here (the parents).
> 
> "Bold" is the Animatronics speech
> 
> "Normal" is human speech
> 
> "Italic" is memory/thought
> 
> "Underline" is the child spirit in the memory as they try to break through.
> 
> Animatronic Names
> 
> Chichi-Toy Chica
> 
> Bon-Bon/Bon-Toy Bonnie
> 
> Vixen-Mangle (She'll get called that later on...)
> 
> Fred-Toy Freddy
> 
> *The others are as they should be i.e Bonnie=Old Bonnie*

Chapter 8

Back in Parts and Services, the four souls tried to rest. Unfortunately, three of them couldn't. Chica rested on Sam's shoulder, enjoying the softness of his fur as he put a paw on her back. He was more used to seeing her leaning on/snuggling up against her brother, but he could hear the other two boys shuffling around, unable to shut down.

Foxy sat in the corner, facing the wall and listening to his music, trying to forget what he had done…and failing miserably.

**"Foxy,"**  Freddy's voice asked from behind.

The pirate turned around, facing his friend.

**"I didn' mean t' off tha balloon kid, Capt'n,"** he started,  **"I don't know wha came ova me,"**

**"I know,"**  Freddy told him, putting a paw on Foxy's shoulder,  **"And I didn't come to see you about _that_ ,"**

Foxy stopped, narrowing his exposed eye.

**"Then wha…"**

Freddy held up his paw, stopping the fox before could get on a roll.

**"I…I think I had a memory earlier tonight,"**  the bear admitted,  **"Um…does the name 'Robby Schmidt' mean anything to you?"**

Foxy frowned, thinking.

**"I…can't say it does,"**  he started,  **"But I'll look inta it, Capt'n,"**

**"Thanks, Foxy,"**

Sam heard the whole conversation. He wished that he could talk, to let his friends know that he remembered and could help them, but  _nooooo_. Thanks to that stupid duck, he couldn't. He heard the two starting to settle down, feeling Amanda's… _Chica's_ …weight being taken off him and leaning more to the other side. He heard Freddy give a soft, content rumble as Chica settled down again and heard the scrape of Foxy's feet as he settled down too.

The spirit wanted to sleep…but with all the noise he couldn't. It seemed being blind and mute heightened everything else.

Suddenly, Sam felt the cold floor more than he had just a few seconds ago. The spirit opened his eyes expecting to see nothing but the inky void. But to his shock…he could  _see_  the dim greyscale of the walls and floor around him.

"What?" he whispered, his hands flying up to his mouth.

He could  _speak_  again! And wait…hands!?

Sam lowered them from his mouth and nearly started crying. Instead of fluffy, purple paws, he saw incredibly pale white skin and five fingers. He reached up, grabbing a dark grey lock of hair. He was human again.

* * *

Jeremy sat down in his seat with a sigh.

"Back here in this nuthouse for another night," he grumbled, "If I didn't need the money so badly or if that contract hadn't had the mandatory five nights I wouldn't  _be_  here,"

The phone rang and Jeremy ignored it. Like last night, the machine would pick it up…and besides, he'd rather be spending his time watching out for the homicidal robots.

_"Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!"_

"Heh, yeah,  _sure_ ," Jeremy snorted, "Killer robots coming in at all sides trying to stuff me in a suit… _not a problem_. Idiot,"

_"Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room,"_

Jeremy flipped the cameras to the back room, showing the torn up animatronics.

"Hmm…they weren't  _that_  badly torn up the last time I saw them…" he murmured, "Wonder what got into you guys,"

_"Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick should work on them too, so, whatever,"_

" _Should_  work?" Jeremy blinked, "How can you not know for  _sure_!?"

_"Uh...heh...I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Foxy,"_

"Eh, I was more of a Bonnie person,"

_"Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit…twitchy. Uh...I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. That glitch might be in some of the newer models too,"_

"Might? What do you  _mean_  might? You don't  _know_!?"

_"One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box,"_

"Wasn't planning on it,"

_"Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow,"_

"Hmph!  _Sure_ ," Jeremy growled, turning back to the screens and winding up the music box.

* * *

Sam got to his feet and started towards the open door. The Toys had left it open out of trust the spirits wouldn't go out quite yet. But…technically, Sam wasn't in the suit anymore.

"I guess I can explore a bit," he started, "I never really got the chance to do so,"

He put a foot over the threshold only to get snagged on something and fall flat on his face.

"Ow!" he whimpered, before sitting up, "Why did that happen? I'm dead…I should have just passed through it…"

He got to his feet and brushed himself off, looking around.

"Maybe it's something to do with what that other kid said," he wondered, "Didn't they say that when we remembered…there'd be some sort of power we'd get? Maybe…maybe it's this?"

He frowned and started towards the bathroom.

"That seems like a stupid thing to call a power," he snorted, "Being solid again? And in human form?"

He shrugged it off as he walked into the boy's bathroom, the lights flickering on as he did.

"Well… _that_  was kinda cool," he started, looking up at the light, "I wonder if I still look the same…"

He turned towards the mirror and stared at his reflection.

He was still very pale, but it didn't apply to just his skin anymore. It applied to  _everything_. His normally pitch black hair was a charcoal grey, his eyes were a pale red almost pink color, and his skin was paper white. But that wasn't what made him stare.

If he looked hard enough and in the right direction, he could see a darkness right above his ears. It wasn't very noticeable and Sam only saw it out of the corner of his eye…but he could have  _sworn_  there was something there.

"Wouldn't that be a stupid thing…if I had those ears. Robbie wouldn't let me hear the end of it," he shuddered, "I mean,  _yeah_  it'd be cool to hear everything like I can when I'm in Bonnie…"

A faint clicking sound caught Sam's attention and the boy peeked his head around the doorframe of the bathroom entrance.

He didn't see anyone, just the security camera.

How did he  _hear_  that? Not even when he was alive was his hearing that good! But when he died and took over Bonnie…

"Wait a second," Sam groaned, " _That's_  why! Those stupid ears!"

He shook his head trying to brush away the notion of having those ears. At least, you couldn't see them. That was his consolation.

"Well…let's keep going," he muttered, starting off again.

Sam walked through the building, still exploring. A faint flickering light caught his attention and he started towards it. He walked down the hall and towards a desk. The child spirit's pale crimson eyes widened as he saw  _another human being_!

_"Has to be the night guard!"_  he thought happily as he started forwards,  _"Maybe he can help us…"_

The blond man looked up as Sam set foot in the hall, his grey eyes narrowed as he shone a flashlight down it. Sam shielded his eyes as the beam hit him. Oh that  _hurt_! Why did it hurt? He was sensitive to light…always had been because of his albinism, but this  _hurt_!

"Hey…kid! What are you doing here?!"

* * *

Jeremy was bored, nothing had  _happened_! He was  _pretty_  sure that the animatronics were plotting something dastardly and evil and…

He heard footsteps down the hall and his heart rate went through the roof.  _Finally_! Those furry monstrosities were showing their faces tonight! He didn't have to worry about where the heck they all were…at least one was right here…

Jeremy took out the flashlight and flipped it in his hand. The guy on the phone said that the animatronics might reset if he flashed the flashlight's beam at them. Well…time to test that theory.

But when he turned the beam down on the hall, he saw something he wasn't expecting.

_"Is that…is that a_ kid _!?"_  he thought as the small figure in the hallway lifted his hands to shield his face from the light.

"Hey…kid!" Jeremy called, "What are you doing here?!"

* * *

Sam's eyes went wide with shock as he slowly lowered his hands.

"You…You can  _see_  me?" he breathed, tears streaming as the guard got up, still looking at him and walked around the desk.

"Don't you know we're closed?" the guard asked gently, coming closer, "It's not safe here,"

"You  _can_  see me!" Sam cried, joyous tears falling from his light red eyes.

"Yeah, I can see you," the guard started, kneeling down and putting a hand on Sam's shoulder, "Why wouldn't I?"

Sam didn't reply, he just hugged the man, sobbing and burying his head in the man's uniform. The guard stroked the spirit's head gently.

"It's ok, kid," the guard crooned, picking up the boy and carrying him to the office, "I've got you. Are you ok? You're awful pale,"

Sam nodded as the guard sat him down in the chair. No kidding he was pale! Nearly transparent would be a better description! After all…he  _was_  dead…

"My name's Jeremy," the guard introduced himself, "What's yours?"

"Sam Wyatt," Sam replied pointing at himself.

"Wyatt huh?" Jeremy smiled, "I had a teacher in middle school by that name, Chris Wyatt,"

"That's my dad!" Sam exclaimed, his pale crimson eyes shining brightly.

Jeremy gave a smile and ruffled Sam's hair.

"He's a pretty cool guy," he told him, "Best teacher I ever had. But…Mr. Wyatt only had one kid and he…"

A loud crash got Jeremy's attention. The guard picked up his flashlight and shone it down the hallway…where Chichi was. Sam started shaking. She ripped off his face before…he didn't want it to happen again! He couldn't let her do it! He had to get away!  _Anywhere_  but here…

The room shimmered around him, fading until it was completely dark. Sam gave a startled cry as the light started to come back in his vision and he…

"The show stage?" Sam stammered, "How the heck did I get  _here_!?"

* * *

Jeremy looked away from Chichi and back at Sam…only to find that the boy was nowhere to be found.

"Sam?" he asked, "Where'd you go?"

He heard an alarm and his grey eyes flicked to the side, seeing the flashing alert stating that the music box needed rewound.

_"CRAP!"_  Jeremy thought as he frantically held the remote to rewind the box.

He looked back up and pulled the Freddy mask over his eyes as the lights flickered and Chichi stepped into the office.

_"The kid will be ok,"_  he tried to reassure himself,  _"They won't hurt kids…I'll find him tomorrow, I know I will,"_

* * *

Sam looked around the stage, frightened beyond belief. How did he get there? He was just in the security office…on the  _other side of the freaking building_! He sat down, pulling his knees to his chest.

_"I just wanted to explore,"_  he thought sadly,  _"Not get scared witless! I need to get to the others…I…"_

He stopped, looking up as the Toys came into the area. Bon-Bon and Fred looked right at him, but they didn't do anything, didn't say anything. Sam blinked rapidly, getting up and slowly walked towards them.

"Um…hi?" he asked, looking up at them all as he got close.

They didn't even see or hear him. Sam frowned getting closer, and standing right in the middle of them…but none of the Toys noticed him.

"Well, that's odd," he muttered as the Toys started heading back to the stage, "They didn't see me? But…Jeremy could…"

He shook his head, he could think on it later, right now he needed to get back to the others. The world shimmered again, melting into darkness before lightening and revealing the Parts and Services room.

"Wait," Sam started, laughing incredulously, "Oh I get it! I can  _teleport!_  That's so  _cool!_   _That's_  what they meant by  _powers!_ "

The clock struck six and Sam's world went dark.

* * *

Later that morning after Jeremy and the maintenance people left, the spirits started to stir a bit in their room. Sam was sulking, upset that he was still confined in Bonnie after that one night of freedom, Chica was still asleep while Freddy gave a gentle smile and stayed still, letting her rest. Foxy on the other hand, had gotten up and walked towards the farthest point in the room from the others, thinking hard on the problem laid on him by Freddy.

Who in the worlds was Robby Schmidt?

That name was driving him  _crazy_ , he  _knew_  that name from somewhere and it had been eating at him all night.

**"Alright ye ol' bucket o' bolts,"**  Foxy growled to himself,  **"Tha' name is familiar somehow…now _think_. How do ye know this 'Robby Schmidt'…"**

Suddenly, he found himself outside, in his old form, in front of a large white building.

_A brunet boy and a blonde girl were being teased in front of me. The boy was protecting the girl, getting shoved backwards._

_"Hey!" I yelled, storming forwards, "Leave him alone!"_

_The bully looked at me._

_"Or what?" he asked._

_"Or I'll make you stop," I growled, "We don't pick on other people,"_

_"I'm not picking on other people, I'm picking on the crybaby and her wimp of a brother,"_

_"Say that again…" the brunet boy snarled, getting up, blue eyes fiery as his fists clenched._

_"Fine then," the bully smirked, "Your sister's a crybaby and you're a wimp,"_

_The brunet launched himself at the bully, but not before I decked him in the nose, breaking it._

_The scene shifted, the brunet and I were sitting in front of the Principal's Office. They put us here for fighting…we were_ protecting _the blonde girl, not fighting!_

_The brunet turned to me and I looked at him._

_"Thanks for helping me out there," he told me, "That jerk needed to stop picking on my little sister,"_

_"I saw someone in trouble, I tend to help them when that happens. Besides…that kid looked better with a bloody nose," I shrugged, sticking out my hand, "Robby Schmidt,"_

_He shook my hand._

_"Matt Harper," he started…right as his eyes flickered to a brighter, familiar shade of blue…_

_…_

_"Stay here," I whispered, grabbing Mike's shoulders, "I'll lead him off, then you go run to Mama, ok?"_

_"Wobby,_  no _!" Mike cried, tears streaming, "He kill you dead!"_

_"But you'll be safe," I told her, "Just wait until he leaves or I distract him. Then you crawl through that vent over there and go straight to Mama, ok?"_

_"O-Otay,"_

_I started to get up, but Mike grabbed my shirt._

_"Take it," she ordered, pushing Mama's locket into my hand, "It keep you safe,"_

_"Thanks, First Mate," I smiled sadly as I got up._

_"I love you, Capt'n Wobby,"_

_"I love you too, First Mate,"_

_I charged at the murderer, tackling him from behind. He cut down on my hand, severing it before flipping me over and plunging his knife down into my heart._

_"You've got a fire," the man purred, taking off the bear's head and looking at me, "But fire wasn't enough to save you or your friends,"_

_I looked at my friends again. Matt's bigger, brunet-haired form was laying, crumpled on the ground, his mouth still open in the shocked 'O' as blood still trickled from the gaping slash in his throat. Sam's black hair was matted with his own blood, ropes of crimson beads painted over his hands. Amanda's blonde hair was now soaked with sticky crimson, her lovely violet-blue eyes were starting to dim._

_"Robby…" she whispered, reaching…before her arm went limp and her head lolled._

_I turned my head towards the man._

_"W-Why?" I whispered._

_"Because I can," the man shrugged, grabbing the knife and jamming it further into my chest, twisting as more crimson liquid poured from the wound, "Goodnight, kid,"_

_My arm fell to the floor and the man stalked off, searching for Mike. He wouldn't find her. She's hiding…I painfully turned my head towards my little sister and put a finger to my lips. Please Mike, stay quiet, I don't want him to hurt you too. Stay safe…_

_Mike's honey colored eyes were streaming with silver tears and her shoulders were shaking from her silent sobs…but she gave a weak nod. I smiled, she'd go home…she'd be safe…_

_Goodbye, Mike._

Foxy jolted out of the memory, tears streaming down his face as he held his head. His  _name_!

**"Foxy?"**  Chica asked, coming closer, leading Sam while Freddy followed,  **"Everything ok?"**

**"Me name…"**  the pirate gasped,  **"I…I remember**   **m** y name…"

**"That's great!"** Freddy laughed as Sam nodded silently, yet excitedly,  **"Well…?"**

**"Me na** me…my name was," the fox's golden eyes flickered, resembling something more human than machine.

He gave a sad laugh before turning up to the animatronics that housed his friends' spirits.

"I have a sister named Mike, a mother named Anna, and my name…" he smiled, "was Robby Schmidt,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, the kids (once they remember) will be able to walk outside the animatronic they possessed. It's only for short amounts of time in this book (every few nights at various times between midnight and six). Their coloring gets brighter with each child that remembers, so Sam is closer to looking the same as he did when he was alive. The idea of the kids having some part of them that reflects the animatronic came from a friend of mine (meaning that their human forms have something that identifies them as not human *like the ears/tail* and it gives the others teasing material as well).
> 
> I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)
> 
> Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)
> 
> Máriessë ar mára tecië
> 
> Farewell and fair writing
> 
> Elhini Prime signing off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little longer than expected, I'm a college student back at campus from spring break and I'm trying to keep my grades up. Now that Robby remembers...Sam gets to have a little fun, seeing as someone remembers who can talk. But will Chica and Freddy accept their help? Or will they be stubborn and try to figure it out on their own? And what will the two spirits do to poor Jeremy? Guess we'll find out in this chapter!
> 
> I own absolutely nothing except for the few OCs in here (the parents).
> 
> "Bold" is the Animatronics speech
> 
> "Normal" is human speech
> 
> "Italic" is memory/thought/phone call
> 
> Animatronic Names
> 
> Chichi-Toy Chica
> 
> Bon-Bon/Bon-Toy Bonnie
> 
> Vixen-Mangle (She'll get called that later on...)
> 
> Fred-Toy Freddy
> 
> *The others are as they should be i.e Bonnie=Old Bonnie*

Chapter 9

 ** _"You're_  Robby?" **Freddy asked incredulously as Robby nodded,  **"Well…somehow that does _not_  surprise me,"**

He playfully shoved Robby, making the latter laugh.

 **"You're protective, borderline _over_  protective, of us,"** he grinned.

Robby opened his mouth to respond, but he was crushed in an embrace by a certain purple rabbit.

 **"Bonnie?"**  Chica asked in surprise as strangled sounds emitted from the rabbit's broken voicebox.

"No," Robby started, looking where the 'eyes' would be on the rabbit's face, "You haven't been Bonnie for a while…have you Sam?"

Sam shook his head and Robby smiled, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's good to have you back," Robby told him, making Sam's head tilt up in his version of a smile.

He couldn't wait until that night, then he'd be able to talk to Robby. Robby looked up at the two others in their little family.

"Since Sam couldn't talk, he couldn't tell us what he remembered," he started, "But now that one of us does…I can help you two remember,"

 **"I want to figure it out on my own,"**  Freddy told him,  **"I'm so close…"**

 **"Same here,"**  Chica nodded,  **"I'm not _as_  close, but I'm close…I think,"**

Sam and Robby looked at each other before looking at their friends.

"I can give you a hint if you'd like," Robby tried, "It'll help a little,"

The siblings looked at each other before shrugging and turning towards Robby.

 **"Go ahead,"**  Freddy said.

"You both," Robby started, smiling, "Are siblings. That's why you…"

He looked over at Chica.

"Always lean on him when night comes. You did that in life and you still do it now. You were my sister's best friend and  _you_ ," he turned to Freddy, "are still my best friend,"

Sam elbowed Robby, ending up catching him in the shoulder instead of the side.

"Ow," Robby deadpanned, "Come on, Sam, you know what I mean,"

If Sam's face was still intact…Robby would have seen him rolling his eyes. But, as luck would have it, Robby sensed it clearly enough.

 **"So you're my brother?"**  Chica asked, looking up at Freddy,  **"I…that actually makes a _lot_  of sense now that I think about it,"**

 **"You're right,"**  Freddy nodded,  **"I can see it,"**

"And you both had an older sister named Sara," Robby continued, "She's in college, I don't know if she found out about you guys' deaths or not,"

There was silence in the Parts and Services room until Chica finally spoke.

 **"What about your families?"**  she asked.

"I don't know about Sam's," Robby admitted, "But Mike got away, she probably told everyone about what happened to us,"

 **"But…"**  Freddy started, only to get interrupted by a loud bang.

All four spirits froze, going dark as four maintenance members came in, carrying something large and white.

"I'm getting tired of fixing this thing every shift," one growled, "Where do you want it Phil?"

"Just throw it anywhere," another, Phil, sighed, "Boss says we're just to make sure nothing is broken on it then leave it out as a take apart put back together attraction,"

The four men dumped the mess of parts on the floor and walked out, still talking but the four spirits paid them no mind. All four of them stirred as soon as the door shut, Robby getting up and walking to the poor creature laying broken and whining on the floor.

"Vixen?" he asked, kneeling down next to her.

 **"Go away,"**  the Toy growled,  **"I not be needin' yer sympathy,"**

 **"What happened to you?"**  Chica asked, almost horrified.

 **"Wha's it look like lass?"**  Vixen snapped before sighing,  **"Tha lil' 'uns. They like t' take apart everythin' they get their lil' hands on. I don't mind…but tha bigger 'uns…they be getting' tired o' fixin' me,"**

Robby put a paw on her head.

"Why don't ye let us help?" he asked, reminding himself to keep in character, "We may not be as good as tha adults, but we can do what we can,"

Vixen turned her gaze on him, slightly wary and slightly hopeful at the same time.

 **"Why are ye bein' so nice t' me?"**  she asked.

 **"Because you were to us,"**  Freddy told her,  **"You all fixed us up the best you could when we were injured,"**

 **"T'was on tha Capt'n's orders,"**  Vixen sighed.

 **"Well, we're fixing you on _my_  orders,"** Freddy growled,  **"C'mon, guys, let's get her patched up,"**

Fixing Vixen took the whole day. The four spirits couldn't restore her to her complete former self, but at least they got it so she could move. The spirits had finally finished, but the Vixen that was before them wasn't the same one that had greeted them upon their reactivation.

"We tried our best, Vixen," Robby told her as she tried to get up, "We're not human, but we gave it our best shot,"

The white fox looked up at him, giving a smile.

 **"I not be fallin' apart at tha seams, lad,"**  she told him,  **"Seems ye did a right up good job,"**

 **"But you won't be able to walk,"**  Chica said gently, looking at the twisted set of legs.

 **"Aye…but I can _climb_ ," **she grinned,  **"Thank ye…all o' ye,"**

 **"You helped us, it was about time we repaid that, Vixen,"**  Freddy told her.

She shook her head.

 **"I not be Vixen anymore,"** she said,  **"Not when I be looking like this,"**

**"Then what should we call you?"**

**"Call me…"**  she thought for a moment before replying,  **"Call me Mangle,"**

* * *

The clock struck midnight and Sam opened his eyes, sighing in relief that he was able to  _see_. The boy got up off the floor with a smile on his face as he started towards the fox. Robby lay sleeping on the other side of the animatronic, Sam gave a soft snicker as he saw two very faint fox ears sprouting from his friend's red hair. Sam gently shook Robby.

"Robby, wake up," he whispered.

"Nggg…huh?" the eldest spirit murmured, his golden eyes starting to crack open, "Sam?"

"Hey buddy," Sam grinned, "You're awake,"

"Wha's goin' on?" Robby yawned, rubbing his eyes as he sat up, "Why are you talking and human and  _why_  is it so cold?"

Sam chuckled, crossing his arms.

"Might want to look at yourself Foxface," he teased, "Nice ears by the way,"

Robby frowned, looking down at himself before blinking incredulously.

"How…?" he asked.

"The heck if I know," Sam shrugged, tugging on his friend's arm, "C'mon, up!"

Robby got to his feet, and Sam nearly died again…but from laughter. Because not only did Robby have those ears…he had a tail too.

"What's so funny?" Robby asked before getting a good look at Sam and grinning, "Heh, nice ears Bunnyboy,"

Sam's red gaze narrowed before he got even.

"Nice tail," he shot back, making Robby turn around, catching a faint flash of red.

"This is so weird…" Robby murmured.

"Tell me about it," Sam shrugged, "C'mon, I want to show you something,"

The two boys started out…well, Sam did. Robby ran smack into a wall, crashing to the ground and rubbing his nose as he lay on his back.

"Ow,"

Sam snickered, picking up his friend.

"I was expecting to go through that," Robby admitted.

"Yeah…we're solid," Sam grinned, "Not so much ghosts anymore. C'mon, I want you to meet Jeremy…but we'll have to get something to cover, well, our additions,"

Robby smirked, shooting a glance at Sam's nearly transparent, purple ears.

"I don't think there's a hat big enough to cover those," he chuckled.

"I'll live with them crushed a bit," Sam shrugged, "Wait here, I'll be right back,"

The air shimmered around him and Sam disappeared, melting into the dark.

"Sam?!" Robby sputtered, "Where…how did you…?"

The air shimmered again and Sam reappeared, holding a baseball cap and a sock cap, he put the latter on his head and handed the former to Robby.

"How'd you do that?" Robby asked.

"Remember these so-called 'powers' we were told we'd get once we remembered?" Sam asked, grinning, "Apparently I can teleport,"

"Ok, I'm officially jealous," Robby growled, jamming the hat over his head, "But what am I gonna do about  _this_?"

The boy's tail flicked slightly before Sam gave a thoughtful hum.

"Maybe you can wrap it around your waist and chest and put your shirt over it?" Sam suggested, "I mean, in winter it would have been better…we coulda got you a coat. But it's June, Robby,"

"All you'll have to do is make sure your shirt is pulled down over that fluffy bunny tail…I'll try," Robby sighed as he walked off, "Just wait up for me ok?"

He came back a few minutes later, looking completely normal except for a slight, barely noticeable bulge around his torso.

"Let's just hope that Jeremy doesn't look too close," Sam started, "C'mon,"

* * *

The phone rang and Jeremy sighed, once again ignoring it all.

"Yeah, yeah what is it?" he muttered, checking the cameras.

" _Hello, hello!"_

"Hi,"

_"See? I told you you wouldn't have any problems!"_

"Getting a free cardio from all the times those furries came outta hiding? No! No problem at all!" Jeremy snarked, rolling his eyes.

" _Did...uh... Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway?"_

"No… _why_?!"

_"Probably not. I was just curious. Like I said, he was always my favorite. They tried to remake Foxy, ya know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and put her in Kid's Cove. To keep the toddlers entertained, you know... But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves. The staff literally has to put Foxy back together after every shift. So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to her as just 'The Mangle.'"_

Jeremy flicked the monitor to Kid's Cove, cringing as he saw the mess of animatronic endoskeleton and synthetic fur.

 _"Poor thing,"_  Jeremy winced,  _"I don't care for the fluffy monsters…but I feel bad for that one,"_

_"Uh...Oh, hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately. You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything,"_

"What stories?" Jeremy asked.

" _I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment. It's just all rumor and speculation... People trying to make a buck. You know... Uh, our guard during the day has reported nothing unusual. And he's on watch from opening 'til close,"_

"Why doesn't that reassure me?" Jeremy asked, turning back to the monitor.

" _Okay, well anyway, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow,"_

He hung up and Jeremy was just about to put down the monitor…

"BOO!"

Jeremy screeched, falling out of his chair. The sixteen year old sat up, hand to his galloping heart and  _glared_  at the laughing ten year old, who looked a little less pale than last night.

"Sorry, Jeremy, couldn't resist," Sam cackled, hanging onto the desk for support.

"Don't  _ever_  do that again!" Jeremy snapped, "And  _why_  are you still here? I thought you'd be outta here as soon as doors opened!"

"But it's so much fun being here with you and tormenting you a bit," Sam grinned, "Besides, I've got a friend,"

"Friend?"

A hand grabbed onto Jeremy's arm and pulled him up.

"Sorry about him," a new voice said, "Sam's a goofball and likes to be an idiot,"

"HEY!" Sam snapped.

"Well, it's true!" the newcomer snapped back.

Jeremy got a good look at the new kid. He wore a red shirt and jeans with a baseball cap that barely hid the kid's bright red hair. The boy was nearly as tall as Jeremy, but he looked no older than twelve, thirteen at most.

"Hi," Robby started, holding out his hand, "I'm Robby Schmidt, and it seems that you've met Sam already,"

"Jeremy Fitzgerald," Jeremy replied, shaking Robby's hand, "What are you two doing in this madhouse? It's dangerous here…at night…when we're  _closed_ ,"

"We kinda got locked in," Sam lied, "I remembered you were here, so I told Robby we could come see you,"

"How'd you get past all of them?"

"Them what?" Robby asked.

"Those furballs," Jeremy growled, "They've been coming in here and trying to catch me for the past three nights. I'm too quick apparently,"

"Apparently," Robby nodded, "Well, it was nice meeting you, Jeremy, but we have to go…"

"What?  _No_!" Jeremy sputtered, "You two are  _not_  leaving my sight until I get you both back to your parents. You can stay in the room behind me until six a.m, you should be ok there,"

Robby and Sam looked at each other before sighing and heading into the room.

* * *

As soon as Jeremy shut the door, Robby turned to Sam.

"You can just teleport out," he started, "But how the heck am  _I_  supposed to get out of here?"

"Maybe I can get one of the others to distract him?" Sam reasoned, "Then you make a break for it,"

"They won't hurt him…right?"

"No," Sam shook his head, "All they want to do is say hi. I heard Fred talking about it with Ma… _Freddy_ ,"

He gave a low growl, closing his eyes.

"We  _have_  to get him and Amanda to remember," he sighed, "I don't like calling them names that don't belong to them,"

His form flickered, the air shimmering around him and Sam disappeared. Robby got to his feet, looking out the peep hole in the door. He saw Jeremy checking the cameras and shining his flashlight down the hallway. Suddenly Jeremy froze as something was illuminated in the hallway.

The guard quickly grabbed the bear mask laying on the desk and slipped it on his head. Robby quietly opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind him quietly. The boy got into sprinting position, he was going to make a break for it…

A surge of power rushed through him as Robby sprang into action, sprinting down the hall. The boy moved so fast that Jeremy didn't even see him. Robby turned the corner and bowled over Sam, knocking the younger spirit's hat off.

"Ow," the boy moaned as Robby got up.

"Sorry, Sam," Robby apologized, helping him up, "Didn't see you,"

 _"You_  didn't see  _me_?" Sam sputtered, "I couldn't even see  _you_! Huh…I think I know what  _your_  power is,"

"What?"

"Either you're invisible…or you run at super speed," Sam said, looking behind Robby's shoulder, "How long ago did you start running?"

"A few seconds, why?"

"You're at the show stage, Robby…you  _ran across the building_  in a few seconds!"

Robby gave an incredulous laugh before closing his eyes.

 _"Well, Mama, Mike…I'm finally fast enough,"_  he thought before looking back at Sam, "Why don't we get back…race ya?"

"You're on!" Sam grinned.

Robby turned back around and sprinted off, making it to the Parts and Services room just as Sam finished materializing.

"Tie," he grinned as he opened the door, letting Robby walk in first.

The older boy rolled his eyes…right as he was ambushed from behind with a hug given by two slightly chubby, creamy arms.

"Hi Robby, hi Sam," came a soft female voice, "Guess who's back!"

Robby turned around to face Amanda, who, like he and Sam, had bits and pieces of her host shell on her as well…namely a few feathers in her hair as well as some tail feathers.

"It's good to have you back, Mandy!" Sam grinned as Amanda hugged him too.

"Is Matt…?" Robby started, looking at the slumped over bear with Amanda's shell leaning against it.

Amanda's violet eyes dimmed slightly as she shook her head.

"No," she sighed, "Not yet anyway. I can feel that he's almost got it. He remembered my name, and Mom and Dad and Sara…but his keeps getting away from him,"

"Guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow," Sam shrugged.

* * *

Unknown to the four spirits, they  _were_  being watched. The Marionette slunk back towards the Prize Corner unseen from the Parts and Services room.

 ** _"Those four are coming to sooner than I anticipated,"_**  it murmured, climbing back into its box,  ** _"Two have figured out their gifts not long after meeting the guard. The third could possibly do the same…and once they all remember their past lives and have their powers realized…I have no power over them,"_**

Its fists clenched and its frame shook within the box as the clock struck six.

**_"Tonight…the guard will die,"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Robby and Sam go at it, we found out that the spirits are the ones who 'fixed' Vixen, turning her into Mangle (they tried their best!), Sam nearly gives Jeremy a heart attack, Robby figured out what his power is, Amanda remembered and we find out the Marionette wants poor Jeremy dead. Wow, next chapter's gonna be fun, isn't it? I'll get to work, but I make no promises that it'll be done tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never said I wouldn't have this up...I just said don't get your hopes up. Luckily, I had a bunch of this chapter typed up for you all, all I needed was the bits in between. So in this chapter comes the plot to kill poor Jeremy...but the Toys and spirits have other ideas, and the Marionette is not going to like it!
> 
> I own absolutely nothing except for the few OCs in here (the parents).
> 
> "Bold" is the Animatronics speech
> 
> "Normal" is human speech
> 
> "Italic" is memory/thought/phone call
> 
> Animatronic Names
> 
> Chichi-Toy Chica
> 
> Bon-Bon/Bon-Toy Bonnie
> 
> Vixen-Mangle (She'll get called that later on...)
> 
> Fred-Toy Freddy
> 
> *The others are as they should be i.e Bonnie=Old Bonnie*

Chapter 10

Another uneventful day passed by, Freddy still could not remember his name, despite knowing Amanda's, Sara's and his parents'. The three other spirits were getting ready for another night of exploring.

"This ought to be fun," Amanda smiled, "I get to meet that guard that you and Sam kept talking about…well, more you, Robby,"

"It's almost midnight in the first place…so you can pester Sam all you want," Robby grinned, before throwing a sadder look at Freddy, who was settling down for sleep, "I just wish that all of us could go out,"

 **"Don't worry about me,"**  Freddy dismissed,  **"You three have fun. Who knows, maybe I'll join you tonight?"**

"Just like I did last night," Amanda nodded, "I hope you remember big brother,"

**"Same here,"**

Suddenly, Sam got up, his joints creaking as he started towards the other three. The three other spirits turned towards their currently blind and mute friend.

"What's wrong?" Amanda asked.

Sam tapped his wrist like he had a watch on and then shook his head. Robby frowned as he started outside of the room, poking his head out of the Parts and Services room and looked at the clock right outside it.

Midnight.

Robby looked down at himself in confusion.

"This can't be right," he whispered, walking back into the room.

"Everything ok?" Amanda asked.

"It's midnight," Robby sighed, "And we're still like  _this_ ,"

 **"What does _that_  mean?"** came a new voice.

The four spirits looked back towards the door, just to see Mangle clinging from the ceiling. The fox climbed down from her perch and came towards them.

"Don't worry about it," Robby dismissed, "What is goin' on?"

Mangle looked at him, slightly scared.

 **"I came t' warn ye, tha Marionette…'e's gone mad…'e wants us t'…"**  she bowed her head, whining slightly,  **"'e wants us t' _kill_  Jeremy,"**

 **"What? Why?"**  Freddy asked,  **"And why do you have to do what it tells you?"**

 **"We…we can't help it lad,"**  she whispered,  **"'e takes our wills…makes us do _horrible_  things. But ye four…ye four migh' be able t' stop 'im,"**

"We can try t' stop it," Robby reasoned, "But we need all o' ye t' help us,"

 **"We'll do wha' we can,"**  Mangle nodded,  **"The Marionette _has_  t' be stopped,"**

* * *

_"Hello? Hello?"_

Jeremy rolled his eyes once again. Just a few more nights and then he would be  _outta_ there.

" _Uh, hey there, night four! I told you you'd get the hang of it!"_

"Haven't died yet, have I?" Jeremy muttered.

" _Ok, so uh, just to update you, uh, there's been somewhat of an, uh, investigation going on. Uh, we may end up having to close for a few days... I don't know,"_

"Gee, wonder why? Couldn't  _possibly_ be because this place is  _haunted_!?"

He'd gotten a big scare earlier that afternoon. He'd managed to track down his old teacher, Mr. Wyatt and asked if Sam had gotten home safely…seeing as both he and that Robby kid had disappeared from the room. To his shock…the old teacher shook his head, telling Jeremy that Sam had  _died_  a month ago. They never found his body. So, all in all, Jeremy had been talking to a  _ghost_.

_"I want to emphasize though that it's really just a precaution. Uh, Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. These things happen sometimes,"_

" _SOMETIMES!?"_  Jeremy sputtered.

_"Um... It'll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you posted. Uh, just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can. Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems - we're not sure. But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just...stare,"_

"Well…as if attacking me isn't scary enough…"

_"Uh...Anyways, hang tight. It'll all pass. Good night!"_

"Good night!?" Jeremy screeched, "Good God, man!  _How are you so calm about this!?_ "

He sighed, grabbing his flashlight…and to his terror, saw both Foxy and that Mangle character in the hallway.

"GO AWAY!" he yelled, "I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!"

He was so occupied with the two foxes…that he didn't noticed the music box had quit…and a tall, thin figure began to climb out of its box.

* * *

"GO AWAY!" Jeremy yelled, "I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!"

One of Mangle's eyes flicked towards Robby, unimpressed. Robby didn't pay any attention to her. He was more focused on what he was hearing.

Robby's ears flicked forwards, looking at the dark hallway behind him. Jeremy was in front of him, shining his flashlight at him. It hurt Robby's eyes, but the sound that he could hear worried him more. He remembered the children's song…what was it…oh… _oh_!

_"All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel, the monkey thought t'was all in good fun…Pop! Goes the weasel!"_

Robby saw something moving towards the hall, something with a white face…

 _"Oh God, it's the Marionette,"_  he panicked,  _"The others won't hurt Jeremy…but the Marionette can change that real quick. I…I can't let him hurt Jeremy!"_

"Mangle…" Robby started, casting a quick look at his counterpart.

The white fox looked at him and nodded. She was  _done_  with that puppet! The spirit and the Toy waited until the Marionette got close to the entrance before racing forwards, launching themselves at the Marionette and Jeremy.

* * *

Jeremy saw the white face coming at him, screaming as it lunged at him. He put up his hands, hoping to fend it off…right as Foxy and Mangle shot out of the hallway and tackled the Marionette.

The three animatronics screeched and howled, giving Jeremy ample time to lock himself in the back room, watching through the tiny window in shock as the Marionette ripped into Mangle, making her howl, watched as Foxy's jaws clamped down on the top of the Marionette's head, dragging it backwards down the hall as Mangle limped to the vent and disappeared.

Jeremy padded out of the back room right as Foxy and the Marionette disappeared around the corner. He scooped up the monitor and looked at the cameras, trying to find…aha! There they were!

He watched as Foxy continued to drag the Marionette through the building, but this time, he was joined by the old Bonnie, Chica and Freddy. All four took hold of the struggling animatronic and continued to drag it through the building to the prize corner.

* * *

Robby dragged his prize back to the end of the hall where Sam, Amanda and Freddy were waiting. The Marionette screeched and struggled, but Robby wasn't letting go. Amanda guided Sam's paw to one of the Marionette's arms and the spirit grabbed on, crushing the arm in his grip. Amanda grabbed the other arm while Freddy grabbed its feet and Robby still clamped down on the head.

 ** _"LET ME GO!"_**  the Marionette howled, trying to break free, but the four spirits held on tightly as they dragged it to its corner.

"You did this to us!" Amanda snapped, unusually hostile compared to her normally sweet and shy nature, "Robby'd be giving you a chewing out but he's got his mouth full,"

Robby shot her an unamused look as they finally met up with the Toys, all of whom were standing in wait, watching for the moment where they'd trap the Marionette once the spirits threw it in the box. But the Marionette had other plans…

 ** _"You all! GET THEM!"_**  the Marionette screeched, glaring at the Toys, whose eyes had all gone dark.

"Thth ithnt goo," Robby mumbled, his teeth still clamped down on the Marionette's head.

"This isn't good," Amanda whispered as the Toys started towards them.

"Ah juth thay tha'!" Robby growled, jerking to the side as Chichi lunged at him…

Only for a large purple paw appear out of nowhere and snag Chichi by the waist, hoisting her up high before  _throwing_  her across the room. Sam gave a rumbling, strangled snarl before turning his blind gaze towards the others, tilting his head in question.

"We're ok, Sam, thanks," Amanda nodded, "She had it coming, right?"

Sam gave a firm nod before his ears twitched and he rammed his elbow into Bon-Bon's face right as the Toy came close.

 **"Good job,"**  Freddy said with a slight smile,  **"You might be blind, but that's not stopping you, huh Bo…er…Sam,"**

The Marionette's soulless gaze locked onto Freddy.

 ** _"You don't remember…"_**  it cackled,  ** _"So that means, you're…_ mine _!"_**

Freddy's knees buckled as his electric blue gaze darkened, flooding with black as he hit the floor, groaning in pain.

 **"What's…what's happening?"**  he moaned, crying out as another wave of pain wracked his frame,  **"S-Some** one he-help m- **me p-** please!"

Amanda's violet eyes widened and she rushed forwards, trying to reach her brother as he cried out. Robby shook the Marionette in his jaws again.

"Mae i'  _'op_!" he growled.

 ** _"Oh, I'm sorry,"_**  the Marionette sneered,  ** _"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full_ Robert _?"_**

Robby snarled angrily, biting down harder and bashing the Marionette against its box repeatedly. Sam tackled Bon-Bon as the rabbit made a charge for Robby, the spirit shuddered convulsively as shadows whipped around him, staining the purple fur pitch black. He held tight to the rabbit right as the world faded out and they reappeared a distance away. Sam's form melted into darkness and reappeared behind Mangle, the spirit grabbed the lithe fox and ripped her off the ceiling, tossing her in the general direction of Bon-Bon, hoping the two would get tangled up.

Amanda put a broken wing on Freddy's shoulder, trying to soothe his pain…but the final spirit kept shuddering, crying out as he fought the Marionette's influence. Amanda didn't see the paws grabbing her shoulder and tearing her away from her brother.

"MATT!" Amanda shrieked as Fred lifted her high into the air by her neck, his black eyes blazing angrily, "MATT! HELP ME!"

The fourth spirit weakly lifted his head, seeing Robby's rage-induced Frenzy on the Marionette, Sam's blind fight against Chichi…and Amanda struggling to free herself from his counterpart's grasp.

"Matt…" Amanda begged, looking at him, "Please…save me…"

_"Mandy, we have to run! Get up! Please!" I pleaded, helping her to her feet as Robby picked up Mike and put her on his back, "RUN!"_

_She ran and I followed, the both of us trailing Robby and Mike. I tripped on something and sprawled onto the floor. Pain seared the top of my head as I felt myself rising off the ground. I saw his face…those eyes…my throat burned and something spattered out, his front turning red…was that my blood?!_

_He dropped me to the floor and I tried to breathe but all I could hear was this gurgling sound and everything was going dark._

_"MATT!"_

The fourth spirit's eyes flashed deep blue, purged of black…that is, until Matt spotted Amanda being held off the floor.

" _No_ ," Matt snarled, trying to get to his feet,  _"NO!"_

Shadows flickered on the walls, and everything went dark.

* * *

Jeremy nearly jumped out of his skin as the lights went out. He'd been watching the battle between the animatronics, trying to figure out  _why_  they were glitching out and attacking each other instead of him. But now it was pitch black, he couldn't see his hand in front of his face…and then it changed…

* * *

Everyone froze, staring into the pitch blackness…until a soft melody began to play. They were still frozen, but their terror grew as two pinpoints of white flared into being.

"Get. Away. From. My. Sister," Matt snarled, his black eyes burning angrily as the shadows retreated slightly, revealing not the normal brown furred bear that Matt inhabited, but one that was as black as the shadows that still writhed in front of him, " ** _NOW_** _!"_

Fred growled back, a totally animalistic sound that normally didn't fit the bear's personality. Matt stepped closer, the shadows whirling around him before slamming into the other bear, making him drop Amanda.

Matt came close to her, the shadows around him fading, turning his fur back to its original brown.

"You ok?" he asked gently.

"Matt?" she whispered as Matt embraced her.

"It's me," he told her, "I'm back,"

"I'm glad," Amanda told him, "But maybe we should help Robby out a bit…"

Matt nodded and came over to where Robby was currently shaking the Marionette. He put a paw on Robby's shoulder, earning him a black-eyed glare…that almost instantly faded back to gold.

"Mtt?" Robby's muffled voice asked.

Matt nodded as Sam appeared next to him and Amanda walked up. All four of them looked down at the Marionette.

"Now, why don't we show this puppet what happens when you mess with people's lives?" Matt grinned.

* * *

Jeremy watched in surprise as all four of the older animatronics  _threw_  the Marionette into the box, slamming the lid shut before Foxy hopped on top of it, sitting down and, call him a monkey's uncle if he was wrong, but it looked like the fox was  _grinning_  smugly like a child who had successfully pulled off the best prank of all.

The Toys seemed to snap out of their glitch, shaking their heads before looking up at the older ones. One of the older models said something to them, pointing. The Toys nodded and sprinted off.

A few minutes later, the Toys joined the four older versions, hauling something heavy with them. Jeremy couldn't tell what it was because the static was so bad, but Foxy hopped off the box as Freddy and Bonnie held the lid shut. Their Toy counterparts hefted whatever that heavy object was on top of the box, keeping the Marionette trapped and rattling in its box.

"Well, that's one less thing I have to worry about," Jeremy sighed in relief as he collapsed into his chair.

* * *

The next day dawned and maintenance was baffled as to why the box in the prize counter had a box of heavy tools on top of it. Jeremy kept his mouth shut, not saying a word about what happened. And everything went as normal until the next night.

Jeremy came in at his normal time, but instead of heading for the security room, the Night Guard came up to the animatronics on the stage and waited for them to wake up…but not before replacing that heavy toolbox on the Marionette's box.

"Hey," he started, noting the surprise on the animatronics' faces and silently laughing, "Surprised to see me?"

 **"We weren't expecting it…no,"**  Fred started slowly,  **"You hide from us,"**

"I saw what you guys did last night," Jeremy said, looking up at Mangle as she came closer via ceiling, "Thanks. All of you,"

 **"We never wanted t' hurt ye laddie,"**  Mangle told him,  **"But tha Marionette…it controls _e'erything,"_**

"I could see," Jeremy nodded, "Where are the older models at? I need to thank them too…"

 **"They're sleeping,"**  Bon-Bon said,  **"I went to check on them…all of them were shut down,"**

 **"I wouldn't blame them,"**  Chichi shrugged,  **"They went through a lot…"**

* * *

Little did they know, the four spirits were actually watching them. Amanda leaned on Matt, the boy securing her to his chest as their two other friends stood beside them.

"They'll never know," Matt said, running a hand through his dark hair, being careful not to knock off his hat and reveal the fuzzy brown ears that poked through the wavy mess.

"And we've got to keep it that way," Robby nodded, "For their own safety and ours. Jeremy could get thrown into a madhouse and the Toys would get scrapped,"

"Not to mention what that Puppet would do to them," Amanda shuddered, smoothing the pale yellow skirt of her dress.

"But…that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun until they decide to move to the new location," Sam grinned.

" _Sam!_ " the three other spirits groaned.

"What? I'm not going to jump up and say 'boo'…that'd be  _totally_  boring!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All four spirits remember and are back to their original coloring (as well as their 'additions' as Sam calls them). I'm not sure how to explain Amanda's gift...as it how she figures it out, so I'm just going to tell you all. Amanda is basically a living EMP. She can knock out the cameras or anything electric if she focuses hard enough (she was the hardest to find an ability for because Chica really doesn't have any special abilities like the other three do).
> 
> Jeremy knows the place is haunted by the kids, he just doesn't know that said kids are the old animatronics. There might be one or two more chapters in this book before I start on book two (and bring Mike back in the picture). I might have the kids pull pranks on Jeremy, mess around with him a bit...might get Sam's face fixed...or I might just move them to the new location and end it next chapter. We'll just have to see.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm thinking having 13 chapters in this story, meaning there's one more after this one until the finale. I'm done with that project I was talking about earlier but I have a choir concert tomorrow, so don't get your hopes up for one that day (but I could be wrong...usually am!) This one, Sam gets his sight back and the Toys and Spirits decide to play a game with Jeremy...five guesses as to what it is :)
> 
> I own absolutely nothing except for the few OCs in here (the parents).
> 
> "Bold" is the Animatronics speech
> 
> "Normal" is human speech
> 
> "Italic" is memory/thought/phone call
> 
> Animatronic Names
> 
> Chichi-Toy Chica
> 
> Bon-Bon/Bon-Toy Bonnie
> 
> Vixen-Mangle (She'll get called that later on...)
> 
> Fred-Toy Freddy
> 
> *The others are as they should be i.e Bonnie=Old Bonnie*

Chapter 11

"Hold still you big baby!" Matt growled as Sam squirmed, "You'll make me mess something up!"

"Any more than it already is?" Amanda asked sweetly, making Sam turn his sightless glare at her while Robby snickered.

"What's going on in here?" came a new voice, making all four spirits turn around, freezing…

Because Jeremy was standing behind them, flashlight in hand. The Night Guard gave a wry smile as Sam lashed out, kicking Matt in the shin and making him howl.

"OW!  _BONNIE!_ " he roared, "That hurt!"

A low, thrumming growl came from the injured spirit and Amanda and Robby hid their laughter surprisingly well. Jeremy smiled as Matt glared darkly at Sam.

"You know he can't see you?" Jeremy asked, "At least…I don't think he can,"

"Oh I know he can't," Matt growled, facing the grey-eyed blond, "hence why I'm trying to fix him. But he's being a  _baby_  and not sitting still!"

Sam gave a hissing sigh before crossing his arm across his chest and turning to the side.

"Oh you are too!" Matt snapped, "Now turn around here and let me finish!"

"How is he able to fix him?" Jeremy asked, looking up at Robby.

"Ah, he's got some experience fixin' things," Robby shrugged, "Performers need t' learn more than one trade,"

In truth…Matt's father, being a performer, had to take on a day job. The man got a job as a mechanic, often times taking Matt with him to work and showing him how to fix different machines. Matt had always shown an affinity for it and now he got to showcase it as he attempted to fix Sam.

"Maybe I can help?" Jeremy asked, "I used to work at a garage before I got laid off and came here,"

"You're welcome to take a crack at it," Matt muttered, stepping back, "See if the crybaby will sit still for  _you_ ,"

Sam's voicebox gave a spitting hiss and he threateningly waved his fist in Matt's direction. Matt ignored him, coming closer to Amanda and Robby and watching as Jeremy cautiously approached the growling and hissing spirit, stepping up on a stool to reach Sam's face.

"Easy, Bonnie," Jeremy soothed, laying a hand on the spirit's shoulder, marveling at how  _warm_  the rabbit's fur was…like it was alive… "I'm just going to help you see. You want that, right?"

A low whine came from Sam's broken voicebox as he turned towards Jeremy's voice. Jeremy reached for one of the tools that Matt had dropped when Sam kicked him, smiling gently.

"That's it," he started as Sam gave a shudder under his palm, "There's nothing to worry about, I'm going to be as gentle as I can,"

"He's really good," Robby murmured softly, "Sam hasn't thrown him at least,"

"Or kicked him," Amanda shrugged, making Matt nudge her before looking back up at Jeremy.

"I thought your shift didn't start for another hour?" he asked.

"I like to come in early now," Jeremy shrugged as he lay down his current tool and picked up a set of pliers, "Now, Bonnie, this is going to pinch, but you  _should_  be able to see once I'm done, ok?"

Sam whimpered, but he didn't move as Jeremy reached in and spliced two wires together. The spirit yelped, jerking and making Jeremy fall off his perch on the stool and to the floor. Jeremy got back up to his feet, brushing himself off as the wires in Sam's face sparked…and two faint white lights flickered on.

"Bonnie, can you see me?" Jeremy asked.

Sam gave a slow nod, getting to his feet and looking around the area. He came towards Jeremy and carefully embraced the teen before letting go and wandering over to Matt. Sam then proceeded to punch the older spirit in the arm.

"Ow," Matt growled, rubbing his arm while Sam crossed his remaining arm over his chest.

"As soon as I get the right parts, Bonnie, I'll help fix you back up. Get your arm and face put back on as well as get you talking again," Jeremy promised, "You too Chica,"

"Thanks Jeremy," Amanda smiled, "I miss being able to pick things up,"

"There's one thing good about Bonnie not bein' able t' talk," Robby grinned, though he  _knew_  he was going to get hit, "He can't talk our ears off anymore,"

The white pinpoints flickered red and Sam slugged Robby in the shoulder…just as the eldest spirit predicted.

"You all are a bunch of children," Jeremy chuckled as his watch beeped, alerting him to the time, "I gotta go clock in, I'll be back though,"

The four spirits watched as Jeremy walked down the hall.

"He's not wrong," Amanda whispered, "We  _are_  a bunch of children,"

"No," Robby shook his head as he lifted his hook in front of his eyes, "We  _were_  children,"

* * *

"Jeremmmmyyyyyy!" Amanda whined as she thunked her head against the stage, "I'm  _boooorrrred_ ,"

"I don't know what I can do about that, Chica," Jeremy shrugged as he sat on the stage above her, "I don't have any games or…"

"THAT'S IT!" Amanda squealed, leaping up from the floor and nearly sending Jeremy  _to_  it, "We could play a game!"

Jeremy stared at her in slight amusement. She was  _so_  a child. No doubt about it. He'd been promoted/demoted from Night Guard to Animatronic Babysitter.

 **"What game?"**  Mangle asked, swinging from the ceiling next to Jeremy and nearly causing the guard to have a heart attack,  **"Oh…sorry lad, didn't mean t' scare ye!"**

"'S ok," Jeremy dismissed, "I'm still getting used to it,"

Mangle nodded before turning back to Amanda.

 **"What game ye be talkin' about, lass?"**  she asked.

Amanda turned her violet gaze to Jeremy, nearly bouncing up and down in excitement as the others started to filter in.

"Jeremy, you remember when you used to think we…well…the Toys…came into your office to stuff you in a suit?"

Jeremy shuddered.

"Yeah, worst mistake on my part…had no idea you guys just wanted to say hi," he admitted.

"Why don't we play  _that_?" Amanda grinned, "You hang out in the office for two hours, if we catch you we win! But we can't stay in the room if you put the mask on immediately after seeing us…or if you flash the flashlight at us. The only one who can get you with the mask on is Foxy, the rest of us have to leave if you get it on fast enough,"

"Sounds more in my favor," Jeremy chuckled.

"And I'll leave if ye catch me in the hallway. But if tha flashlight battery dies…" Robby chuckled, "Ye better hope yer close t' tha end o' yer two hours…"

"To make it fair for me," Jeremy added, "You guys can't move if the camera's on you or if I catch you with the flashlight,"

 **"One more rule to make it fair for us,"**  Fred grinned,  **"You can't use the flashlight and the mask at the same time,"**

"Fine," Jeremy sighed, "But you can't start until I'm ready, ok?"

The others looked at him slightly amused before nodding.

"But if you make us wait until five a.m, we automatically win because your two hours will take you out of your shift," Matt told him.

 _"Dang, there goes that idea,"_  Jeremy thought bitterly before replying out loud, "Ok, fine. I'll be as quick as I can,"

The Toys started off, leaving Jeremy alone with the spirits.

"I'm going to have to worry about you four as well, aren't I?" he asked.

"What do you think?" the three spirits able to speak grinned.

"How am I supposed to know when you guys start out?"

Amanda come closer, putting a broken wing on his shoulder.

"Bonnie will be the first to leave, then the rest of us will follow," she told him, "We'll be in Parts and Service like we are every night,"

"Good luck, lad," Robby snickered as the four moved off, "Yer gonna need it!"

* * *

Jeremy hit the mute button on the call, grinning as he tossed the flashlight up in the air.

"Ok, fuzzballs! I'm ready!" he shouted down the hall, "Let the game begin!"

He pulled up the monitor, looking at the show stage first. All three animatronics were still there, but they looked right at the camera. Smiling, Jeremy flipped the camera to Parts and Services, seeing the four spirits waiting patiently to move. He turned the camera over to Kid's Cove, seeing Mangle lying on the ground, her orange gaze looking up at Jeremy as she bared her teeth in a grin. The Night Guard pulled up the show stage…and froze, noting that  _all three_ Toys had disappeared. He flipped through the camera feeds, eventually finding Fred in the game room while Chichi was in the fourth party room.

"Where the heck is Bon-Bon…" Jeremy murmured right as the alarm went off.

The Night Guard shone the flashlight down the hall, seeing no one. He frowned, pulling up the cameras and looking in the air vents…just to see a certain blue rabbit crawling through one vent. Jeremy put the monitor down and put the mask on and just in time! The lights flickered and Bon-Bon climbed out of the vent, preparing to jump…and then he spotted Jeremy with the mask on.

"Nice try, Bon-Bon," Jeremy chuckled as the rabbit gave a frustrated growl, "Have to be faster next time,"

Bon-Bon shrugged before climbing back into the vent and crawled back out. Jeremy took off the mask and picked up the monitor again, flipping through the feeds until he got to the main hall. His blood froze as he saw Matt on camera.

"Oh…that's not good," Jeremy started, switching to the vent cams and shining the light into the vents…just to see both Sam and Amanda inside, "You three are  _awful_!"

He heard childish laughter echoing around him and he looked up and around. Sam's laughter maybe? The ghost had to be around here somewhere…right? But this was almost distinctively girlish laughter…

Jeremy let go of the monitor…just to see both Sam and Amanda in the room, the lights flickering wildly.

"Crap!" Jeremy yelped.

He quickly pulled the mask over his head and as the lights returned back to normal, he started to pull it back off. A flash of purple and yellow caught his eye and Jeremy groaned as Sam and Amanda jumped up…and Robby tackled Jeremy out of his seat.

"GOTCHA!" Robby crowed, getting off of Jeremy, "Game over, I win,"

"I HAD HIM!" Amanda yelled as Robby helped Jeremy up.

Sam shook his head, pointing at himself.

"No,  _I_  got 'im," Robby disagreed, "I'm tha one who jumped 'im,"

"But Bonnie and I were here first!"

"But  _Jeremy_  didn't check the hallway!"

"Quit fighting," Jeremy laughed, "You all three got me. Happy?"

"No," the spirits huffed.

Jeremy smiled and turned down the hall.

"Game's over guys!" he called, "Bonnie, Chica and Foxy got me,"

 **"You three had to end it didn't you?"**  Bon-Bon grumbled,  **"I was going to go through the vents, but _someone_  was in the way,"**

"Not my fault you aren't faster," Amanda trilled, making Robby snicker.

 **"Good tag-team you guys,"**  Chichi nodded,  **"Maybe we should take some pointers from you?"**

"We jus' all attacked at tha same time," Robby shrugged, "Nothin' t' it,"

"I just feel bad because I couldn't get in on it," Matt said, coming in, "You three looked like you had fun,"

"It was," Amanda grinned, "We might have to do it again,"

"I'm up for it," Jeremy nodded, "But it's almost six…maybe tonight?"

"You're on!" the animatronics, Toy and spirit all chorused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who actually won the game? I want to hear your opinions on that :) Oh, and I want to hear you guys' opinion on something for next chapter. Do you think the kids should mess with Jeremy a bit (like having them pop in on him, scare him and leave *Sam*, move things around on him *that being mainly Matt and Robby* and causing the lights and cameras to fail *Amanda*) all to give the Toys more of an advantage to win the 'game'? If not, let me know what you want to see instead...but I will say this...Jeremy will not find out the spirits are the old animatronics in this book.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys want the spirits to mess with Jeremy this chapter huh? Well, here we got. This is more of the Toys getting him (or him winning, you'll have to see) while the spirits 'play' around with him. We also find out a few things about the four that are going to be affecting them from now on...as well as the identity of the first child that died.
> 
> I own absolutely nothing except for the few OCs in here (the parents).
> 
> "Bold" is the Animatronics speech
> 
> "Normal" is human speech
> 
> "Italic" is memory/thought/phone call
> 
> Animatronic Names
> 
> Chichi-Toy Chica
> 
> Bon-Bon/Bon-Toy Bonnie
> 
> Vixen-Mangle (She'll get called that later on...)
> 
> Fred-Toy Freddy
> 
> *The others are as they should be i.e Bonnie (Sam)=Old Bonnie*

Chapter 12

"Shouldn't you four be resting or something?" came Jeremy's voice from the door.

The four spirits turned towards him, confused looks on their faces, even Sam's, who had gotten repaired by a few maintenance workers. The spirit wasn't happy that they were less gentle than Jeremy. He'd later complained that they were worse than Matt.

"Rest for what?" Sam asked.

"Good to see you talking, Bonnie," Jeremy smiled, "But you four didn't know you're getting taken to the new location tomorrow? As soon as my shift's over, the guys are coming to repackage you and take you away,"

"And the Toys?" Amanda asked.

Jeremy bowed his head sadly, taking off his ever present baseball cap and running a hand through his blond hair.

"They um…They're not going,"

"Then where are they going?" Robby asked.

"Just out of town," Jeremy replied evasively, but the four spirits, having lived their whole, short lives in this town, knew exactly what was out there.

"But that's where the junkyard is," Matt blinked, "They aren't…"

"Afraid so," Jeremy sighed, "Management doesn't want them anymore. I tried to fight them on it, but they can't afford to keep more than four of you guys. They figured just keeping you four was cheaper…they're greedy,"

"They're adults," Robby growled.

"I hope I don't turn out like that," Jeremy shuddered, "It's eating me alive that they're going to destroy four great…people,"

"There are five of them," Sam started, "Who's not getting scrapped?"

"Our favorite," Jeremy deadpanned, "A certain Puppet gets to live,"

"Why couldn't they just scrap  _that_  thing," Amanda growled, her feathers starting to stand on end.

"I dunno, Chica," Jeremy admitted, "I'd rather keep the toys and be rid of  _that_  too…but I'm not management, I don't make the decisions. I just watch over you all,"

"And we're glad for that," Robby murmured softly.

Jeremy didn't quite understand why the four spirits were looking  _that_  sad. Yes, losing the Toys and keeping the Marionette was sad, but the looks on their faces went deeper than that.

"Hey! Fitsgeneral!" a new voice called out, making Jeremy turn around and the spirits all go dark.

"Fitzgerald," Jeremy corrected, as Phil walked in.

"Whatever Fizzgammer," Phil sighed, "Anyway, shouldn't you be clocking in by now? The boys and I are leaving this creepy place for the last time. I don't want to be staying longer than I have to,"

Jeremy sighed.

"Yeah, Phil, I'm going to in a minute," he growled.

"What are you doing back here anyway?" Phil asked, "the security office is on the other end of the building,"

"I just wanted to see the good work you've done,"

"Pretty neat huh?" Phil grinned, walking up to the spirits, "Although…that Fox always creeped me out. Scott always liked him, he's our Day Guard,"

He turned around, Jeremy saw that Robby's eyes flickered back on, glaring at Phil, but Phil didn't notice.

"C'mon," Phil tried, wrapping an arm around Jeremy's shoulder, "It's your last night! You should be happy!"

"Yeah…" Jeremy muttered, turning to look at the spirits, who were all looking at him, "I guess I should be…"

The clock struck midnight and the spirits all yelped in surprise as pain shot through each and every one of them. Within moments, four children lay on the floor in front of their respective animatronic.

"That…that hurt," Sam groaned as he rolled over on his back, "It  _never_  hurt before,"

_"That's because you're getting ready for your transition,"_

All four spirits' heads shot up, looking at the brilliant white figure in front of them.

"You?" Amanda breathed, "But…how… _who_ …?"

 _"You all remembered,"_  the first child's spirit shrugged,  _"And you're getting ready to move,"_

"So why are you here?" Matt asked.

 _"To help you and to warn you,"_  the spirit replied,  _"A few nights after you make it to your new location, you'll cease to return to human form. Instead, you will be human during the day hours and in your shells from midnight until sunup. You need to be back in your starting places before the church clock strikes, otherwise you run the risk of being trapped in your shells during the day and lose your sanity at night,"_

"Was that the warning or the helping?" Sam deadpanned.

 _"Helping,"_  the spirit replied,  _"The warning is this: You all know that the murderer and the Marionette put something in your shells' coding. That virus will cause you to lose your humanity completely when it activates. You will do unspeakable things and I'm sorry to say you can't stop it. Not until your Rescuer comes…they might be able to help you overcome that,"_

"Rescuer?" Robby blinked, "But…who would rescue us? No one knows that we're…we'll…"

 _"I don't know who it is,"_  the spirit admitted,  _"And I don't know when they'll come, but I do know that they will. I don't have much time left with you all…as I need to go to my next assignment and protect her now that you four have remembered. I wish you the best of luck,"_

"Wait," Matt called as the spirit started to fade, "What's your name? You can at least give us that,"

The spirit turned towards them, smiling gently.

_"My name was Emily Fitzgerald. Please…take care of my big brother,"_

* * *

"So are we ready for another round?" Jeremy asked, grinning as he hopped up on stage with the Toys.

 **"What about the others?"**  Chichi asked,  **"Aren't they coming too?"**

"They're resting," Jeremy told her, "They've got a big day tomorrow,"

 **"Right…the move,"**  Bon-Bon nodded,  **"Well, at least the new place will be interesting…and we'll get to play there too!"**

Jeremy kept his mouth shut. He felt bad that the Toys were getting scrapped, he'd grown to like them…but management decided to get rid of them and there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't have the heart to tell them, it was best to let them enjoy their last night.

"Yeah…I guess so," he started uncomfortably.

 **"Jeremy, what's wrong?"**  Fred asked,  **"You look upset,"**

"I'm fine," the guard dismissed, "It's nothing. Now, who's ready to play?"

* * *

"Guess we aren't going to get to play," Amanda huffed, crossing her arms as the four spirits stood in the hall, watching the Toys and Jeremy talk.

"We'll let the Toys have fun," Sam shrugged, "But…we can mess around with Jeremy since we can't jump him,"

"I think that might be fun," Robby grinned, getting up to his feet, "He's already convinced the place is haunted…just not by us. And besides, it's his last night,"

The three other spirits looked at him in shock.

"Last night?" Matt asked, "What do you mean, 'last night'?"

"You didn't know?" Robby asked, to which the other spirits shook their heads, "Jeremy's getting moved to Day Shift, they're moving us in the morning to the new location and Jeremy's going to be watching over us for the first few days. Then he'll move back to nights,"

The other three spirits sighed in relief as Robby finished.

"I thought by 'last night' you meant he got fired or something," Amanda breathed, "Thank goodness he's only moving to Day Shift for a while,"

"We'll still get to see him at least," Matt nodded, as Jeremy went back towards the office, "C'mon, let's go have some fun!"

* * *

Jeremy sat at the desk, grinning as he put fresh batteries in the flashlight and made sure the mask was in reach. He was just about to move the mask again when the lights flickered. The mask fell off the desk as the shadows retreated. Jeremy gave a frustrated growl and leaned down to pick it up.

 _"They're going to think I'm stalling,"_  he thought…

Right as the lights flickered. Jeremy frowned, they weren't supposed to be out yet. He hadn't told them he was ready…

"I'm not ready yet guys!" he shouted down the hall, picking up the flashlight and shining it.

He was met with the smaller form of Sam standing in the hall.

"Sam?" Jeremy called, getting up and starting forwards, keeping the light on the ghost boy.

Sam's outline seemed to blur and he disappeared. A breeze whipped by him and Jeremy jumped as he turned around. His normally neat and tidy desk was completely messed up. A light, child's laughter rang through the room as the breeze whipped past him again.

"What the heck is going on?" he sputtered as child's laughter echoed through the room.

 **"Jeremy! Are ye ready yet?"**  Mangle shouted as Jeremy jumped sky-high.

"Y-Y-Yeah," he squeaked before clearing his throat and yelling down the hall, "COME AND GET ME FUZZBALLS!"

He picked up the monitor and flipped through to the prize counter where Mangle clung to the ceiling, smiling with satisfaction as the Marionette rattled and howled in its box, the tool box securely holding it down. He quickly located the others: Fred still on stage, Bon-Bon in one of the party rooms, Chichi in the main hall. realizing that none of them were near him.

Jeremy put down the monitor and froze as he saw the small form of a little blonde girl with her hands clasped behind her back as she shyly looked at him standing in his office. He stared at her for a second before she gave a light laugh and the lights flickered.

When they came back on, the little girl was gone. Jeremy picked up the camera just as heavy thuds came from the right vent.

"Oh God…who's there?" he groaned as he checked the camera, seeing Mangle coming through, "Oh hey, Mangle…well, you're not here  _just_  yet…"

He flipped through the others, finding Bon-Bon waiting impatiently for Mangle to get  _out_  so he could go  _in_  while Chichi walked around the fourth party room, freezing in a ridiculous posture as Jeremy shone the camera's light on her.

 **"Not funny Jeremy!"**  Chichi yelled as Jeremy started dying with laughter.

The Night Guard ended her misery and switched to the show stage…only for the little girl to appear on the feed next to Fred. The camera then proceeded to black out, displaying the words 'Signal Interrupted'. Jeremy's heart leapt into his throat as the camera came back online…only to reveal that Fred was nowhere to be found.

"Wait a second…" Jeremy murmured, putting down the camera and shining it down the hallway.

And there, standing in the doorway was Fred.

Jeremy put the mask on immediately, waiting as the lights flickered and returned to normal.

 **"Nice job Jeremy,"**  came Fred's voice from down the hall,  **"You got me,"**

Jeremy let out a sigh as he took off the mask…only to nearly fall out of his chair as Sam's form appeared out of nowhere.

"No," Jeremy growled, shaking a finger at the boy, " _No_. You're not here. Out of my room!"

Sam gave a positively cheeky grin before melting into nothingness and disappearing. Jeremy shook his head.

"How many of you ghosts are there?!" he demanded, flipping through the cameras…right as a staticky rumbling sound came from his right.

Jeremy had just put down the camera…just in time for Mangle to swing down from the ceiling and take off Jeremy's hat delicately with her teeth. She took the hat out of her mouth and grinned.

 **"Looks like I win, laddie,"**  she laughed as Jeremy glared at her,  **"An' look, wi' a minute t' spare!"**

"Not funny Mangle," Jeremy growled, "I would have won if those ghosts hadn't come in,"

There was a thumping sound in the vent and Bon-Bon popped out.

 **"Aha! Got you this time…wait…"**  his face fell as he saw Mangle and Jeremy in the room,  **"Aw, man! I would have had him this time too!"**

 **"No ye wouldn't have,"**  Mangle retorted,  **"If ye learned t' go through tha hallway instead o' jus' tha vent, ye'd have a better chance Rabbit,"**

 **"That's not my style, Pirate,"**  Bon-Bon growled,  **"But I guess that means round two's in order!"**

 **"Not yet it be,"**  Mangle growled as Chichi and Fred came in,  **"Lad, wha' ye mean by 'ghosts'?"**

"At least two of them are in here," Jeremy sighed, "A black haired boy and a blonde girl. It's like they were helping you guys out,"

 **"I didn't see anyone,"**  Fred told him,  **"I'm starting to think you're getting a little tired, Jeremy,"**

Chichi turned to Fred.

 **"You don't think he could mean the four that were…"**  she started softly.

 **"Don't speak of that,"**  Fred ordered even softer,  **"Its why we're being shut down in the first place,"**

He turned to Jeremy.

 **"I'm sure it's nothing,"**  he told him,  **"Do you want to play another round or are you done for the night?"**

"…Let's play another round," Jeremy replied.

He wanted to spend as much time as he could with the Toys before the morning.

* * *

"Maybe we shouldn't have been so hard on him?" Amanda asked as the four sat in the shadow of the show stage.

"That last one was a little mean, Sam," Matt chastised.

"He was going to lose anyway," Sam shrugged, "Mangle was on the ceiling, he just didn't see her,"

"Still, that was a dirty trick," Robby told him, "Emily told us to watch over her big brother, not terrorize him,"

"I can't believe that she's his sister," Matt sighed, "The guy's gotta be hurting whenever he sets foot in this place,"

"And if he ever found out the truth about  _us_?" Robby said, "To find out his sister's killer struck four more times and is trying to get his fifth victim?"

All four spirits bowed their heads.

"He can't know," Robby finished, "He can't  _ever_  know about us. So that means, we keep hidden. We can still take part in the games…we just can't let him see us,"

The other three nodded right as the Toys started to come back to the stage.

"Let's get out of here," Matt suggested, "A new game's going to start and Jeremy's gonna be looking around for us,"

The spirits all got up, racing towards the Parts and Services where they waited until the church bells tolled and signaled the first day of their new lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy won the second round, just to let you know...and then Bon-Bon finally got him in the third round. I apologize if it's a little rushed...I wanted to get that in before the next chapter...which is them at the new location as well as a dark time in the pizzeria's history. And the first spirit...the guards are connected with the place, hence why they stay at this 'crap job when they could be washing dishes somewhere'. All Jeremy knows is that Emily disappeared and is likely dead as she's two years younger than him and he was eight when she disappeared. Next up, we're at the new location and we get to see the spirits in action (instead of them sitting backstage).


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we've made it to the end of book one. This one takes place at the location in the first game, the Toys are gone and in the scrapyard. This is also where a very important incident in the FNAF universe happens, I mentioned I'd be stopping here a while ago, but I really hope you guys enjoy this last chapter of Soul and be on the lookout for Soul: Shades which will be coming soon!
> 
> I own absolutely nothing except for the few OCs in here (the parents).
> 
> "Bold" is the Animatronic's speech
> 
> "Normal" is human speech (when the child's spirit is in control)
> 
> "Italic" is memory/thought/phone call

Chapter 13

_November 13, 1987_

"You four ready?" Jeremy asked as the four spirits came slowly out from behind the curtain.

"Aren't we always?" Sam snarked, picking up the guitar and strumming the strings, making a loud, bright chord echo from the strings.

"Showoff," Robby teased, hopping up on the stage.

"Just using my natural talent," Sam retorted.

"Looks like showing off to me!"

Jeremy shook his head as the two spirits teased each other. Amanda and Matt just stared at the two, not even blinking when Sam tackled Robby and the two started wrestling, play-hitting and play-biting, trying to get the other to stop teasing them.

"Is this what it's like on days where I'm not here?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes," the siblings replied.

"So don't worry about it," Matt told him, "They're always figuring out a way to torment each other. Name calling mostly,"

"Like…?"

"Um…sometimes it's 'Easter Bunny' or 'Peter Cottontail'," Amanda started, "Bonnie has yet to come up with a really good one to get under Foxy's skin. I think he's gotten 'Captain Foxbeard' and 'Peg-Leg Pete',"

"But it's Foxy,"

"Exactly," Amanda pointed out, "He hasn't come up with a good one yet. Foxy's got quite a few good ones wracked up for Bonnie…and for us too,"

Jeremy gave a grin and turned to Amanda.

"Like?" he asked with a smug look.

"He's called Freddy…um…"

"Don't say it," Matt growled.

"Oh c'mon, Freddy, I wanna hear it!"

"Not on my watch," he growled, only to get some pained yelps from the two brawlers on the stage, "Hold on a minute,"

He walked over to the two struggling spirits and grabbed them both, hefting them into the air and away from each other before none-too gently making them crash into each other.

"Knock it off you two," he ordered, making two pairs of gold and crimson eyes glare at him.

"C'mon,  _Fatbear_ , we were just playing!" Sam whined.

Matt gave a scary sounding growl before letting them both go, causing them to hit the ground with a loud thud. Amanda tried not to laugh, but a small, high-pitched giggle escaped her. Jeremy had a wide grin on his face.

 _"Fatbear_?" he snickered.

"Foxy came up with it," Sam nodded as Matt growled, the lighting in the room starting to flicker as shadows became darker.

"An' we don't use it because tha last time, ye ended up locked in tha supply closet fer tha night while  _I_  ended up locked in tha lasses bathroom," Robby shuddered, "It be makin' tha Capt'n  _very_  angry when we be usin' it. Jus' like callin' Chica there a duck…it not be a pretty sight…"

"And when did  _this_  happen?" Jeremy asked.

"Don't ask," both Amanda and Matt growled, right as the manager unlocked the door.

All four spirits shot into place, making Jeremy take a few seconds to process what the heck just happened. The sound of keys jingling stopped and Jeremy looked up as his boss came in. The manager took one look around the place before spotting Jeremy and walking towards him.

"Sorry to ask this of you, kid, but our Day Guard just called in sick…" he started, "Would you be willing to work a double shift? We'll pay overtime of course, but we really…"

"Say no more," Jeremy cut him off, "I'll be glad to. I might be dead tired, but I'll watch over everything, make sure nothing bad happens,"

"Thanks, kid…you know, Fitzgerald, you're one of the best things to happen to this place," the manager smiled, "Concidering everything that's happened, it's been good since you started working here,"

"I'm just glad I can help,"

* * *

The day went on smoothly, the show went as usual, meaning a bunch of corny jokes and songs made by the three spirits on stage. Matt wished more than ever that they could change up everything, the routine… _anything_! But the last time they had tried, the manager had taken them all to the back and attempted to 'fix' them. It caused all four to freak out as they went momentarily blind and they lashed out in fear. And so they never again went against the routine.

At the moment, thought, there  _was_  going to be a break in routine as Robby prepared to get his time in the spotlight.

Matt cast a sidelong look at his sister and friend, seeing them both nod slightly. The older spirit put on a smile as he turned to address the crowd.

"Hey, kids!" he called, "Time to head on down to the Pirate's Cove for some fun on the high seas with Captain Foxy!"

He expectantly looked towards the Cove…and as expected, he didn't see anything. Robby loved the theatrics and would  _not_  come out of hiding for less than three calls…and he  _always_  came out from somewhere different.

"Foxy?" Sam started.

No answer…except for a faint laugh. The kids all looked around, trying to find the source.

"I don't think he can hear us, Freddy," Amanda told him before turning towards the kids, "C'mon kids, help us call him…otherwise he might disappear on us again!"

"Foxy!" the kids chorused along with the three spirits.

"One more time, kids," Matt called, "FOXY!"

The trap door sprang open and out dashed a red blur, snagging Amanda's cupcake before sprinting to the back of the room,  _laughing_.

Matt envied Robby for his part of the show.  _He_  got to mix it up a bit while everyone else had to follow the rules.

"Foxy! Give it back!" Amanda yelled, her feathers puffing out and making her look  _ridiculous_ , "That's  _cheating_!"

"Pirate, lass!" Robby reminded, shaking his hook at her, "An' besides, these lads an' lasses belong t' tha Cove now! I'nt tha' right?"

The kids cheered and nearly stampeded the eldest spirit. Robby gave a grin, looking up at the others. He loved kids, even when they put their sticky fingers all over him, he still loved them. And it  _sure_  showed!

"Now, Foxy, give the cupcake back," Jeremy teased, shaking a finger at Robby.

He threw a sidelong look at the cupcake as Amanda marched off the stage and to him, holding out her feathered 'hand'. He tossed a halfhearted glare at Jeremy before speaking.

"Ye be no fun, lad…Ah,  _fine_ ," Robby grumbled, passing the object back to his friend, "T'wouldn't be good fer a pirate to be seen wi'  _tha'_. Now, off wi' ya, Chica, or I'll be forcin' ye t' walk tha plank,"

Amanda closed an eye, glaring at him as he playfully poked her with his paw, before turning wordlessly towards the stage and marching back. Robby gave a light laugh before turning to his audience.

"Alright, me loyal crew," he grinned, "Who be wantin' t' be goin' on an adventure!"

The crowd cheered and Robby laughed, gathering the little ones to him and beginning a story. He was halfway through one of them, when he noticed one of the children had been shoved back behind everyone else. The boy swiped at his eyes, not wanting anyone to see his tears. Robby was about to say something, but Jeremy beat him to it.

"Hey, little guy," he said gently, kneeling down next to a child, "You want to meet Foxy?"

The little boy nodded and the guard took him by the arm. Robby watched as Jeremy took the child to the side…

_"Hey there boys and girls! Who's ready to meet the gang?"_

_"Yay!"_

_"Right through here, kiddos. Go on inside!"_

_"Um…Mister Golden Freddy? Why you locking the door?"_

_"Well…I can't have you all running away now, can I?"_

_"Why would we run awa…?"_

_A flash of silver, Mike stumbling back with a gash over her eye._

_*Screams*_

_"Get back here!"_

_"RUN!"_

_"W-Why?"_

_"Because I can,"_

Robby shook his head violently. No! It was  _not_  going to happen again! He wouldn't let it…

Jeremy looked up at him…no…it wasn't Jeremy…it was  _him_! The one who killed them!

Robby's eyes flickered to black with white pinpoints and a low growl rumbled through his frame. The spirit shot forwards.

**_NOT. GETTING. AWAY!_ **

* * *

Jeremy smiled as the kid's eyes lit up. He turned his grey gaze towards Foxy, who was playing around with the kids before freezing as he looked at Jeremy, shaking and trembling.

Something wasn't right…

Suddenly, Foxy's golden eyes turned completely black except for two white pinpoints and he started growling deep in his chest. Jeremy frowned as the animatronic took a step forwards, and then another and another…

And suddenly, he was racing forwards towards Jeremy, his jaws opened wide as he barreled down at the temporary day guard.

Jeremy knew it was no use to run…Foxy was the fastest out of all of them, there'd be no outrunning him.

The last thing Jeremy saw was sharp teeth as the animatronic's jaws clamped down on his head.

* * *

Blood everywhere, all over Robby's paws, his fur…and everyone was screaming.

**_No more._ **

He felt someone wrenching his jaw open, the delicate springs and locks that kept it from hanging open snapped, sending pain shooting through his jaw. He was pushed backwards, landing on the ground in a crumpled heap as his now golden eyes flicked towards the crowd of people.

"R-Robby?" came Amanda's voice, scared and shaking, "Why did you  _do_  that?"

"Do what?" Robby blinked, "I didn't do anything…why is everyone screaming? Why are they all in a huddle?"

"You…" Sam said softly, "You  _bit_  Jeremy's  _head_. It looks bad,"

"I didn't…how could I?!" Robby sputtered, looking at the blood all over his fur, "I didn't…"

He started scooting backwards.

"No…" he whispered as the people parted enough for Jeremy's limp form to be exposed.

The temporary Day Guard's grey eyes were still open, wide and scared…like Mike's when the murderer had come after them…Robby scrambled to his feet and stared.

"There it is!" one of the adults yelled, "Murderer!"

"No…" Robby pleaded, stepping backwards as a few brave adults started coming towards him, "No I…I didn't…"

"It needs shut down!" another screeched, "Freak!"

"I didn't mean it!" Robby cried, stumbling and falling onto his rear, "Please…don't…It wasn't my fault! I didn't…"

He dodged out of the way as one of the adults grabbed at him, using his enhanced speed to his advantage. He looked up at his three friends. All three of them stared at the bloodstained form of their oldest member.

 _"Run!"_  Amanda mouthed as the mob got closer.

Robby took her advice and sprinted off, dashing through the dining hall and quickly into the Cove, hiding inside the ship the company had bought to put in it. A sob rose up in his chest as oily tears streamed down his face and off his muzzle to the floor.

"I didn't mean to," he sobbed, "I don't…I don't know why…"

* * *

Later that night, the three other spirits crept into the Cove.

"Robby?" Sam started, coming forwards towards the ship, pushing the door open.

"Go away," came the soft yet forceful reply.

"C'mon, buddy," Matt tried, "we just want to help,"

"I said go away!" Robby snapped as the three spirits came in, getting a good look at their fourth companion.

The boy sat next to his metal prison, his ears drooped in sorrow while his tail curved protectively around his legs. The front of his shirt was drenched in Jeremy's blood, as was the area around his mouth. The boy's golden eyes were streaming with tears as he bowed his head.

"I didn't mean to," he whispered, "I don't know why it happened…"

Amanda came close and put a hand on his shoulder, making him flinch.

"It's ok, Robby, we forgive you," she told him before turning to the others, "Right?"

Both Sam and Matt nodded, coming closer.

"I didn't know that it happened," Robby continued, staring at his hand and wrist, "It just…"

"It's that glitch Emily was talking about," Matt said, "The one the murderer and the Marionette put in us…the one that makes us…well…you know,"

"Crazy?" Sam suggested.

"Tact Bunny Boy," Matt growled as Robby sank even deeper into himself, "Robby, don't worry about it. We know you didn't mean to,"

"It's just they…don't," Amanda murmured.

Robby's head lifted slightly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"They…they shut you down," Sam started, "They don't want you rampaging…so they've shut down Pirate's Cove,"

Robby's eyes flashed and then more tears streamed down. They took the only thing  _bearable_ with his current life. If he wasn't crazy at the moment…without the children around him, he most  _definitely_  would.

"Let's get you cleaned up, ok?" Amanda started, "It'll make you feel a little better,"

She grabbed Robby's arm and hoisted him up. The other two spirits walked towards the entrance before hopping off the little stage. Amanda helped Robby down before whispering to him.

"It's going to be ok,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I do think Foxy did it and that it happened at the first game's location. I mean, why would they keep the animatronic that bit the kid in the first location unless it happened at the new place? Hence why Foxy's out of order. Next time, I'll have a new book for you and a certain guard comes in...but not for a while. She's got some growing up to do first...


End file.
